Crisis
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: See inside for better summery. Rated T to be safe. X is badly injured while on patrol. Sigma attacks the base and takes Alia hostage. X trades himself for her and it is up to Zero to go rescue him.
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Sunstar: Hello! Welcome to Crisis, my very first MMX story! It is set during the Maverick wars and my reploid armor is in the style of Command Mission. Also, My reploids can remove their armor. Also, I am using an OC. My OC is Medic, my MMX persona. as you can tell from the name, she is a doctor, and is a Reploid. She is red and white with lilac hair and eyes. now on to the summery.**

**X is badly injured while out on patrol. As he recovers from his terible injuries, Sigma attacks and takes Alia hostage. Not willing to endanger Alia, X trades himself for her. Zero puts together a task force to rescue X, but even he is in for a major shock as he and his team arive in time to witness X going Maverick. a brutal fight ensues between X and Zero. Zero tries unsuccessfully to convince X he is not evil. Zero ends up damaged and is forced to watch helplessly as Sigma fires his new Sigma Cannon at the Task Force. X manages to fight through the virus in his body and come to his senses for a bit. He throws himself into the path of the cannon beam, severely injuring himself further. Zero attacks Sigma, and just as their battle becomes heated, something ancient and dark returns...**

**Crisis is being done in three instalments. plus, I decided to go with first person and the name of the character whoes view is being expressed is in bold. now go read! :D**

**Crisis**

**X**

"Aw, Can't I go hunt with you this time?" Axl begged for the billionth time that morning.

"Can't I kill him now?" Zero asked in the same whining tone Axl used.

"For the last time both of you, no!" I snapped, adjusting my sky blue helmet, "Axl, you are too green yet. Zero, would it kill you to get along with him?"

I had a feeling it was going to be a long day. Knowing Zero, he'd start complaining about Axl first chance he got while on patrol. I was already plotting on how to split from him and patrol alone.

"I never get to go out hunt with you guys! How am I supposed to learn if you two insist on keeping me cooped up here like I'm fragile or something?" Axl pressed.

"Axl, I don't have time for this, and we go through this every morning! You are too young, too green, and it's too dangerous! The Mavericks Zero and I usually find are way too strong for you." I explained.

"And Nether of us don't need extra paperwork explaining why you got hurt or killed and how." Zero finally finished threading his long hair through the back slot on his helmet, "I'm ready! Axl, if I get word that you snuck out again, I won't hesitate to hurt you severely. That's a promise."

"Let's go." I took the lead as we headed outside. Patrol is not one of my favorite past times. It tends to get so boring after a while. I glanced about, listening for the telltale signs of a Maverick. A Maverick is a Reploid infected by the Sigma virus. There is no cure, and once they make the change, they have to be killed so they don't infect any other Reploids. You can carry the virus for years before turning so it is pretty much impossible to quarantine any Reploids that came in contact with the infected Reploid. The Sigma Virus is terrible. They say that the hours leading up to the change are extremely painful. Zero went Maverick once. We ended up fighting each other until Medic came with an antiviral. She was able to stop the virus in Zero, but was unable to kill it. Her antiviral only keeps the virus at bay. Medic is working on improving her antiviral so it will kill the virus rather then just slow it down. Zero crouched, eyes forward, listening. I followed suit. By now, we were well out of sight of the base. We came to a T junction.

"I'll go right." I inched down the right side of the junction. Zero went left. We stayed in touch through our communicators.

"It's too quiet. I don't like this. This area is usually swarming with high level Mavericks." I whispered to Zero, who agreed.

"This isn't like Sigma, or the Mavericks." Zero said, "They are usually out in force, trying to capture or kill us. Stay alert. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I am staying alert." I crept around a corner, and an instant later, realized it was a trap. They came from everywhere, completely surrounding me. I knew I was in a dire situation. Pulling my left hand into my arm, I powered up my beloved X buster, narrowed my eyes, and waited for the first move. I also hit my com.

"Zero, I'm surrounded!" I said.

"I'm coming! Just try to hold them!" I could hear Zero's foot falls in the com as he talked.

The Mavericks attacked, filling the sky with red fire. I dove behind a rock, firing back as I moved. Somebody got a lucky shot, the hit slamming into my x-buster, rendering it useless. I drew out my saber, which I hate using. It means I have to get close to the enemy to use it. I recently added a small upgrade, which I hoped would help me now. Another shot whizzed millimeters from my head. I launched out of my hiding place, saber lit. big mistake. Several shots slammed into me from all angles, causing me to drop my saber which was crushed. I was weaponless, and injured. A few more hits slammed into me. Falling, I faintly heard Zero scream, then the sky filled with purple fire. I managed to turn my head a bit to see Zero run his saber through a Maverick that got too close. I knew I was close to blacking out. Zero jumped into the air and slammed the ground with his fist, performing Giga Blast. The sky filled with purple fire. Left and right, Mavericks screamed as the their bodies were pounded mercilessly by Zero's attack. The Mavericks finally fled the area, not wanting to face Zero. I tried to move, to stand, but my body refused to respond. Zero's face swam into view.

"X? oh god, can you hear me? Everything's going to be fine. Just lay still." Zero told me. I knew it was bad.

"Zero… It's bad… isn't it?" I asked softly.

**ZERO**

"Lifesaver will have you patched up in no time. Alpha Base, This is Commander Zero. Do you respond?" I spoke into my com.

"Alpha Base, Alia speaking. I read you loud and clear." came Alia's peppy voice.

"I've got a badly injured Reploid on my hands. Requesting Lifesaver's assistance. I advise against movement until further examination by Lifesaver." I kept my voice calm.

"Lifesaver is down at Beta Base. I'll send Medic. Zero, Is it X?" Alia asked, dread in her voice.

"Yes, and it is pretty bad." I responded, "I fear his injuries may be life threatening."

"oh great! Medic is out too!" Alia screamed, "I'm getting a tech in here!"

Seconds later, the soft tones of Zeph came through the com.

"Zero, I need you to tell me what you see." Zeph asked, completely calm.

"I see a lot of fluid and a few nasty looking wounds." I answered.

"We need to figure out where the fluid is coming from. Do you see any area that is bleeding profusely?" Zeph asked.

"Um, English?" I asked.

"Do you see where the fluid is coming from?" Zeph dead panned.

"Um," I checked X over, "Yeah."

"Where?"

"his chest, left side, up by his neck." I answered.

X was not looking too good. His breathing had become labored and I was starting to worry.

"I need you to carefully clear any and all debris from the area you described and tell me what you see."

"Okay." I carefully began to clean the area. X closed his eyes against what must be torture. I nearly wound up with a face full of fluid that shot from the wound, "I just saw some fluid spray out of the wound."

"That is an arterial spray. Look into the wound. Do you see an artery where the fluid is coming from? You need to pinch it off. Look for something to use as a clamp."

"Would the artery look like a red rope?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, because I see a hole in it." I reached in and pinched off the artery. The spray slowed to a trickle. I looked for something to use as a clamp and found none. I remembered my ponytail holder. It is basically a coil of leather. I reached up and took it out of my hair, tore a strip from the leather and used it to tie off the artery.

"the artery is tied off." I replied.

"Good."

X suddenly jerked, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I screamed a description of what happened.

"X has gone into shock. It's okay. Right now, that shock is your best ally. I need you to feel his neck and down his spine. Do you feel spaces in the bone?" Zeph asked.

"No." I responded.

"Good. I want you to bring him back here to base." Zeph said.

"Okay. ETA, 5 seconds. I'm teleporting." I replied.

"I'll be waiting." Zeph answered.

I carefully picked up X's body, trying not to hurt him further. I could feel him wincing as I moved him. I closed my eyes and teleported. Zeph was waiting for us in Medical bay.

"Medic and Lifesaver are in route. Medic is closer, so she will be here in an hour." Zeph said, taking control of the situation, "Put him here and let me see what we got."

I stepped back to give Zeph room to work. X was still conscious which I hoped was a good thing. It hurt, watching and knowing you couldn't do a thing to help. Axl came into the room behind me with Alia behind him.

"How is he?" Axl asked.

"I don't know." I turned to him, "Alia, I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"Don't, Zero. Please, just don't." Alia didn't look too thrilled with me at the moment, "You'll need to write up a report for Signus."

"I know I do. Alia, don't be angry with me. I was in the wrong." I tried again.

"Zero, please, just drop it." Alia ordered.

Axl gave us an odd look.

"Don't even try thinking about it." I threatened, raising my Z-buster.

"I'm not!" Axl cried, "I saw the whole thing!"

"WHAT?" both Alia and I stared at him in horror. If he let one word slip…

"Relax, you two. I haven't said a word to anyone about it. I swear." Axl backed into a wall. I realized I had been charging my Z-buster.

"Nothing happened!" Alia screamed, "He was having another nightmare and I went to him to try to get him out of it!"

"Yeah! The kiss was completely accidental!" I added.

"You two kissed?" Axl went wide eyed, "Dang, I should have stayed around longer!"

"Do. You. Want. To. Die?" I asked, punctuating each word with a growl. Axl gulped. Luckily, he was saved by Zeph, who turned and cleared his throat.

"I've done what I can. X needs a transfusion of fluids soon, but I haven't learned how to do a transfusion yet. Medic will be here soon. All we can do is wait. What ever happens, he can't go to sleep. If he does go to sleep, it could led to a coma and possibly death." Zeph said.

"Can he be saved?" Alia asked.

"I don't know." Zeph answered truthfully.

"I'm staying right here with him." I said.

"Me too." Axl added.

Alia glanced down at her watch, "Axl, You have a training session with me as your navigator."

"Can't we reschedule it?" Axl asked.

"No, we can't. Lets go. You can come back after training." Alia said.

They left despite Axl grumbling about training.

I took a chair by the examination table where X lay. He looked a lot worse. He was pale, and his breathing had gone from labored to short gasps. His eyes had gone dull.

"X, I'm so sorry this happened. I should have realized it was a trap." I sighed.

"No… I'm sorry… I was the… one who walked… right into the… trap…" X tried to talk.

"Shh, don't try to talk. Just rest." I replied, "Medic is coming. So is Lifesaver. They will be here soon. Just hang on a little longer."

"Ahem."

I turned, "Signus."

"Commander Zero. How is he?" Signus stood stiffly at attention, his arms behind his back.

"Well, he's alive." I explained, "but he is badly hurt. We are waiting for Medic to get here."

"I want a full report on my desk by 07:00 hours." Signus looked down at X, "Everything is going to be okay."

"Yes, sir." I replied.

Signus left.

I found myself watching the clock. Where was Medic? The minute hand moved ever so slowly toward the next minute. The hour slowly passed. A commotion sounded outside medical bay as I turned toward the door. It opened, and Medic ran into the room.

"I'm here! Zero, can you give me some space? Let's see what we got." Medic went to work. I left the room to give her more space.

**Medic**

I had been at Delta Base, dealing with repairs to the Maverick Hunters there, when I got the call that I was needed at Alpha Base. All I was told was that a hunter was critically injured at Alpha base. I never thought it would be X. I finished the repairs quickly, and had another hunter escort me to Alpha Base. With the war going on, my kind, medical reploids, are considered fair game. It was a long trip back to Alpha Base.

I removed X's armor, and cut through his black Kevlar suit. The armor and suit would be sent to Douglas for repair. By this time, I had X under heavy sedation. He had taken the brunt of the attack in the chest and back. I repaired what I could and closed up each injury. Now, it was all up to him. After I finished tying off each bandage, I put him in recovery and started a transfusion of fluids. His color improved a little as the fluids began to drip into his body. Douglas came in to collect the armor. He had also brought a change of clothes for X.

"Any news? Zero looks like he's going to start crawling on walls soon." he asked.

"X suffered damage to his chest and back. I've done all I can. You can tell Zero he can come back in now." I told him, finishing up with the transfusion and getting X dressed.

Zero practically ran into the room and pounced on me. Axl, finished with his training session with Alia, was with him. Axl left with Douglas, helping him carry the armor to his workshop.

"Well?" Zero asked, getting in my way as I washed up.

"X is still asleep from the sedative I gave him. I have repaired what I can, and it's up to him. He suffered deep wounds to the chest and back." I explained, reaching around Zero for a hand towel to dry my hands, "He has lost a lot of fluids, and I've replaced what I can."

"But will he live?" Zero stared into my light lilac eyes. I fought off a blush. Why is it that the all hunters have to be gorgeous?

"Uh…" my tongue turned to rubber, "Um, It's too soon to tell yet!" my voice went high. Great, I just had to go humiliate myself in front of the worlds most desired hunter. My face went hot, humiliating me even more.

"I see. What is the prognosis?" Zero asked.

"Uh…" my tongue tied itself up, "I, uh," I found myself sputtering, "the prognosis?" Thankfully, Lifesaver walked in, saving me from humiliating myself even more. I practically threw X's chart at him and made a beeline for the office area. Out of sight at last, I dropped to my knees.

"You really did it this time, girl." I told myself, "Zero probably thinks you're weird now."

"Why would I think you are weird?" Zero asked, walking around the corner.

"Nothing! I uh, was just talking to myself!" I blushed again. Could this get any worse?

"You took off pretty fast so I decided to go check on you. Besides, you are cute when you blush." Zero smiled.

I blushed even deeper, "Um, thanks? I'm fine? Is that Lifesaver I hear calling my name?"

"I don't hear anything." Zero said.

I noticed that his cheeks were a little pink. He was blushing too! That only made me blush even more. Great, now my face probably would never go back to normal.

"Really, I'm fine." I made myself walk toward the main area of Medical bay, "We best be getting back to the others."

Lifesaver called my name, giving me an excuse to leave Zero. If I had looked back, I would have seen him smiling.

"I want you to start another transfusion." Lifesaver said, "And someone must stay near him at all times."

"Got it!" I ran up another transfusion. By now, it was getting late. It was decided that I would take the first shift while Lifesaver would take the next shift. The hour drifted by slowly. At around 11:00, I noted a small change in X's breathing. He was no longer taking short gasps. His breathing was still pretty labored. Behind me, the door opened and I smelled an aroma of coffee.

"I thought you could use a pick me up right around now." Zero said, handing me one of two mugs of coffee in his hands. I blushed, again. He pulled up a chair beside mine. I took a drink of the brew.

"This is delicious." I said, taking another sip, "what flavor?"

"It is one of my favorite blends. Almond Cream." Zero replied.

"Thanks for the coffee. You must have read my mind. I was just thinking about how good a cup of coffee would feel." I smiled at him, and somehow managed to not blush even more. Sadly, the moment got interrupted by a warning tone from a machine. Lifesaver had decided to hook X up to a few machines to monitor his breathing and heart rate. "Go get Lifesaver!" I ran to X and started working on him. Zero took off for the office area where Lifesaver lay stretched out on a cot, snoring softly. I heard a grunt followed by a yelp as Zero practically kicked him out of bed. They came running toward me seconds later.

"Medic!" Lifesaver called, "What is wrong?"

"X is in tachycardia! We have to slow down his heart!" I called.

"Stand back! I'm going to try to shock him!" Lifesaver screamed, "Clear!"

I jumped back, right into Zero's arms.

"Sorry!" I blushed again.

"It's okay." Zero replied.

I turned to see him blushing too. Oh great, it rubs off of people. The machines tone fell silent at last.

"Crisis adverted." Lifesaver responded, "run a third transfusion and stay close. If it happens again, shock him."

"I got it." I ran the transfusion, and took up my post in the chair. Zero sat down beside me. We held our coffee and I took a sip.

"There is no way I could sleep with X like this." Zero brought up, "It's my fault this happened." he went on to describe what happened in detail. I listened quietly.

"It is not your fault. There is no way you could have known. Who was your navigator?" I asked.

"Alia was. She said they came out of the blue without any warning, and they somehow blocked her transmitter so she couldn't warn X. It is like someone wanted X dead." Zero replied, "Douglas checked her equipment and it was running fine."

"Sounds more like someone wanted to make sure X got hurt." I said, "Sigma?"

"Probably." Zero confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crisis**

**Part 2**

**X**

Pain. My world revolved around pain. I knew I was waking up, but I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to crawl back under the warm blanket of pain free darkness. My eyes opened to a darkened medical bay. Zero was stretched out on a couch, asleep. He'd stayed with me the entire time. Looking to my left, I saw Medic curled up in her chair, also asleep.

"Morning, X." a voice whispered from my right, Lifesaver, "how are we feeling this fine morning?"

"Sore." I turned to him, "How long was I out?"

"We had to sedate you to help you heal. It has only been most of a week. Do you remember what happened to you?" Lifesaver asked, "Zero saved your life."

"What else is new? Last thing I recall is the sky filling with purple fire." I answered, "I saw Zero, and that's it."

"You are lucky. You took a lot of damage to your chest and back. If you hadn't been wearing your armor, you'd be dead." Lifesaver said.

"Iris! No!" Zero screamed suddenly, waking Medic, who went to him. He bolted up into a sitting position, panting, "Not again! Is it too much to ask for one night dream free? Medic, I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

"Morning, Zero." I called.

"You finally decided to rejoin the land of the living." Zero stretched, and got up, "You gave us quite the scare. How are you feeling?"

"Sore." I smiled, "Still dreaming about Iris?"

"Yeah." Zero sighed, "I loved her. She completed me."

Medic came over, "Morning. Lets see how well those wounds are doing." She helped me remove my shirt and began cutting away the bandages. I watched her work. The first wound was a lengthwise slice across my upper chest. The next wound resembled a circular hole on my left side below the shoulder. The third and final wound on my right side just below my neck was a gaping gash. Medic rolled me to my right side to tend to my back. I decided I didn't want to know what those wounds looked like.

"You are healing nicely. I'm going to clean them out and bandage them again. You are not well enough to leave medical bay, not for a few weeks yet." Medic went to the sink for warm water and an antibacterial soap. She started with my back, which by now was throbbing. I clenched my hands into fists. I felt her reapply the bandages, then she went to work on my chest. Zero turned away, unable to watch me suffering. I winced as Medic started with the hole in my left side, then moved on to the slice. Finally, she worked on the gaping gash.

"This one is a little infected. I know, it hurts. If Zero wasn't there, you would have bled to death. I need to replace those stitches." Medic took a pair of scissors and clipped the stitches out. I let out a low groan from pain, which by now was becoming unbearable. Finally, Medic finished and bandaged the wound. She helped me back into my shirt, and helped me lay down again, "How is your pain?"

"Pain? I'm beyond pain. I'm in agony. No wait, I'm way past agony. I'm in excruciating agony here." I replied.

"I'll give you a shot of painkillers." Medic smiled.

I felt a pinch of a needle, and the pain dulled to a steady throb which I could handle. Zero came over to me.

"I actually thought for a while that we were going to lose you. I don't ever want to go through losing you." Zero's face softened into a smile, "You rest now. I've got training and patrol, with Axl."

"He's that bad?" I asked, the drowsiness rolling over my body in waves.

"Believe me, he's that bad. I spend more time yelling at him over actually patrolling the streets." Zero said, "I am looking forward to having you back on active duty. Axl will be lucky if I let him live until then."

"All right, Zero. X needs to rest. You can see him later." Medic cut in, seeing how tired I was becoming. As Zero left, I drifted back to sleep.

**Four Weeks Later**

**AXL**

X was doing a lot better. He had started training in the training room again and was starting to rebuild his strength. My Aerial Test day came at last. X was supposed to test me, but he decided to not push himself so Zero took over for him.

I was all ready in the training center when Zero arrived. He was in Absolute Zero form, which met more aerial combat training. We entered the cavernous space. Within seconds, the room transformed into a sky. I activated my jet pack and hovered in place. Below me, Zero arched his wings and rose to face me.

"Axl, Zero, are you reading me loud and clear?" Alia's voice broke through our communicators.

"I read you." I confirmed, "What are we doing today?"

"Today you are taking the aerial test. Zero is going to try to stop you anyway he can. Zero will be carrying five blue flags. The test covers three areas. The first part is Flying Under Fire. Here, Zero will throw everything he's got in his arsenal at you. Your job is to fly toward him without getting hit. The test ends the minute you capture one of Zero's flags. The second part is called Trusting my Navigator. Here, you will be flying blind. You must follow my every command until you capture one of Zero's flags. Finally, we have the Aerial Battle in which you will battle Zero. Your job will be to capture the three remaining flags to defeat Zero. I will be navigating for you. Did you get all of that?" Alia asked.

"Yes I did." I answered, "I'm ready to go."

"The test will start in five minutes. Use this time to warm up. I'll let you know when it is time to begin." Alia replied.

Zero circled like a vulture above me. He grinned down at me.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you." he said.

"You know, I was supposed to be tested by X in his Falcon armor form." I brought up, stretching, "This is going to be fun."

"Positions!" Alia called.

"I'm ready!" I responded, flying over to my starting place. Zero was on the other side of the room.

"Test part one, Flying Under Fire, start!" Alia called.

I shot forward, rolling through a wave of Z-buster fire. Zero curled a wing, and I paused, bracing for the gust of wind I knew was coming. Zero flicked the wing out, sending a wave of wind that sent me spinning to the side. I recovered quickly and prodded Zero for an opening. Each time I got too close, Zero sent me spinning backward with a gust of wind. I studied my opponent.

"Never pause during a battle." Zero told me, "your opponent will take advantage of it."

He raised his Z-buster and let lose with another blistering wave of fire. I dove, rolling neatly through the flames. Zero curled his wing. An idea formed in my mind and I acted on it. As the wind rushed toward me, I performed a rolling dive, going under the wind. I shot up past Zero, grabbing a flag as I went.

"and Finish!" Alia called.

"Smart move." Zero congratulated, "very impressive."

"Thanks!" We went back to our starting positions for the next part of the test. The room went black.

"An enemy has damaged your eyes so you can't see. You must find and defeat that enemy before you can return back to base." Alia started the next part of the test. I took my cue.

"Alia, don't panic but I can't see a thing. I need you to be my eyes." I recited.

"I will be your eyes." Alia said, "move forward five paces and turn left."

I did as told. Zero shot by, creating a major gust of wind in his wake. I rolled into it, and slammed into a wall.

"Alia!" I complained, "You could have warned me!"

Silence.

"Alia?"

Silence.

"Alia!"

Silence.

"Is this part of the test? Zero, something's wrong! I can't raise Alia!"

"What? Alia!" Zero's voice echoed, "I'm not getting her ether! Something is wrong!"

"Find the door!" I screamed, "We need to get out of here!"

"Easier said than done! I'm as blind as you are!"

"If you are as blind as I am, then how are you attacking me?"

"Oh wait a second! I forgot about sonar." Zero let out a sharp whistle, "I think I see the door!"

"Wait a minute!" I focused my energy into the crystals on my armor, casting a blue glow. Seconds later, a second blue glow joined mine. Zero was next to me now.

"There's the door!" we raced toward it.

Zero yanked it open, "Holy…"

I peaked around him, "What the…"

The hallway had been trashed. Wiring hung down from the ceiling, twitching like live snakes. Craters pitted the floor and walls. What drew our attention was the blood smears.

"What happened here?" I whispered.

"It looks like we were attacked. Stay close." Zero went serious, "It may be Sigma."

"I'm right behind you." I answered.

We crept down the hallway toward the command center. The door was ajar. Zero went in first. I followed. The room was destroyed. Pallette, another navigator, sat slumped in her chair, her hair matted with blood.

"Pallette! What happened?" I ran to her.

"Axl?" Pallette opened her eyes, "It was Layer! She works for Sigma!"

"Layer?" Zero knelt by Pallette, "I knew we couldn't trust her!"

"Layer has Alia held hostage!" Pallette cried out, "I'll be fine! Go after her!"

"Got it!" Zero and I left. We ran, following the trail of blood. As we rounded the corner, Zero put on the brakes and growled.

"Sigma!" he hissed.

"I've got what I came for." Sigma hissed back.

"I am going to kill you!" Zero lunged at Sigma, who tossed him aside. I paled.

"I've no need to stick around for weaklings!" Sigma rose through the air an burst through the skylight.

"He's gone!" I cried out.

"I'm fine!" Zero rose from the floor, "Let's go!"

We ran again. The trail led to Medical bay. Zero practically ripped the door off it's hinges in his haste to get it open.

"Medic! you're all right!" Zero ran to Medic and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug just as eagerly.

"Alia!" I found Alia in a chair. She turned to me and started sobbing.

"Sigma was here!" she wailed.

"We figured it was him." I replied.

"Zero! It was so horrible! Layer burst in here with Alia and Sigma was with her!" Medic cried, "I had just finished tending to X's still healing wounds when they came in here!"

"Alia, it's okay now. You are safe." I soothed her.

Zero paled, "Medic, what happened?"

"Sigma said he was taking Alia hostage! Layer was with him! X went at him! Sigma told us that he was willing to make a trade! Oh, Zero! X traded himself for Alia!" Medic cried.

"Shh, easy. We'll get him back." Zero soothed.

"Why, X? Why?" Alia cried.

"Alia, We're going to get him back, I promise." I told her.

"I'm going to call a meeting." Zero left with Medic beside him. I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. Medic had feelings for Zero, and I could tell that Zero had feelings for her.

"Alia, let's get to the meeting. You'll need to describe what happened." I helped her up and we left.

**ZERO**

Inside, I was boiling mad. X had given himself up to Sigma. Sigma had brazenly attacked the base. Medic walked beside me.

"I tried to stop him." She spoke up.

"It's okay." I told her, "Sigma planned this. We will get X back."

I entered the command center, which Pallette had cleaned up. She was back in her chair, a cloth pressed against her head. Lifesaver stood behind her, tending to her. I went to the com, and issued a command.

"This is Commander Zero. I need all able bodied Hunters to gather in the command center. We have just suffered an attack. I repeat, I need all able bodied Hunters to gather in the Command Center. We have just suffered an attack." I ordered.

Signus appeared beside me. The center slowly filled with the other hunters. I saw Axl with Alia, who still looked out of it. Medic went to help her out. The buzz of talk died as I raised my hand for silence.

"Sigma has breached our defenses and taken X hostage. As you know, X is still recovering from injuries to his chest and back." I began, "I ran into Sigma in the halls, but he escaped. You will notice that Layer is gone too."

"Did he kill her?" somebody, a green and blue Reploid, asked.

"Layer is a traitor!" Alia screamed from her chair, looking a little better, "She took me hostage and used me to capture X!"

"What? Layer did that?" voices buzzed. I raised my hand for silence.

"It is true. Layer is working for Sigma." I confirmed.

"I tried to stop her. She managed to knock me out." Pallette said, "I propose we form a team to infiltrate Sigma's base to save X."

"I agree with Pallette!" several hunters called out.

"We are going to form a task force." Signus stepped up, "each member is going to be handpicked by Zero, whom I'm appointing as Commander of the Task Force."

"I will test each of you before I make any choices. Keep to your duties until further notice. This meeting is adjourned." I replied.

As the room emptied, Signus and I went to his office.

"What you'll need for the Task Force are strong Hunters. Axl would be a good choice because of his sniper abilities. Luna and Guy would be good choices due to their skills with sabers. Any ideas on your part?"

"Axl may not be a good choice due to his inexperience. This mission might be too tough for him. I'd definitely want Guy and Luna tends to overkill which is bad for stealth." I replied, "There is Alpha, Beta, and Omega, who would be good choices but I'm not too keen on Delta. She can't hit the broad side of a barn if her life depended on it. I also plan to take Lifesaver as my medical officer."

"I veto Lifesaver on account of the war. He is too valuable in the eyes of mavericks." Signus said, "I'd offer to go, but somebody needs to run the base and make sure certain Reploids don't kill each other."

"I could take Douglas, but I don't know how he'll handle the stress." I thought, "he's also not a medic."

"You could take Medic." Signus said.

"No way. Medic stays here. It's way too dangerous for her. She is also valuable to mavericks." I felt myself blush.

"And I see that you like her." Signus said, "You don't want her along because of what happened to Iris. You are afraid of letting yourself love her because you are afraid of losing her."

"Yeah." I admitted, "plus, she'll be distracting to me."

**X**

I was put into a cell and locked in. Sigma wasn't taking any chances with me even though I was still healing from my injuries. I leaned against the wall and waited, knowing Sigma would be back very shortly. I heard footsteps and my cell door was unlocked. Sigma opened the door and two of his henchmen, Brine and Alto, entered my cell. Without any words being spoken, they each took one of my arms and dragged me into the control center. I was locked into a chair. Sigma prowled around me.

"Why not tell me what is up?" I asked, "Zero will be here shortly to cream you so get talking."

"Wisecracking as ever, X. very well. There is a reason you are here. Too bad Light never told you the real reason behind his creating you." he grinned maliciously, "You are more than just a simple Reploid."

"I'm not even a Reploid." I snapped, "Light created me to help save the human race, a job I do well."

"Light never told you his true intent for you did he?" Sigma got right into my face and snarled, "Megaman X, you were meant to be a powerful weapon, a tool, to defeat a darkness so vile, so malevolent, that the mere mention of its name can empty a city in minutes!"

"That's not true!" I cried out, "I was created for peace!"

"May be this will change your mind!" Sigma picked up a cord and plugged it into my head. I went stiff and prepared to fight it. Images filled my vision. I could see and hear everything in the images.

**FLASHBACK**

A blue figure stood outside, a red dog by its side. Behind it, a human male and a female stood silently watching the sky. Something black roiled and thrashed, blocking the last of the sunlight. The female shuddered.

"It feels so evil." she whispered.

"Come in." the human said gently. The others followed the human into a lab.

"Dr. Light, how do we beat this thing?" the blue figure asked.

"You can't defeat it, Megaman. Nothing can." Light answered.

"But what about this world I've fought so hard to protect from Willy?" Megaman asked in shock. Rush whimpered.

"You mean we're giving up?" the female asked.

"Roll, Megaman. What I mean is that nothing can beat the Core. It can only be kept at bay. I'm going to tell you everything I know about the Core." Light looked into the eyes of his creations and smiled sadly, "The Core was formed from the same energy that gave life to our universe. As the universe formed, so did the Core. For a long time, it was truly lifeless, posing no threat to the infant universe. That would soon change. As the Core grew, it developed instincts and began to think for itself. Then our world was formed. It was completely pure. The Core found us by chance. Earth's atmosphere kept it away from us."

"Well then, what are we worried about? The atmosphere will keep it back." Megaman sat back in his chair.

"I wish it were that simple." Light sighed.

"The atmosphere has been breached, right?" Roll asked, "that would be the hole in the ozone layer, right?"

Light nodded.

"The Core can enter our world not just by the hole. The energy in its body has changed. the atmosphere will dissolve as the Core gets closer." Light explained, "However, there is a way to slow it down. I've discovered something that can hold it off." Light stood and went to a capsule. Opening it, he withdrew a brightly glowing object, "This is what is left of Pure."

The object was blue with four light blue spires rising at 90* degree angles from each other. A pair of rainbow figure eights completed the spaces between the spires.

"What is Pure?" Megaman asked.

"Pure is a form of very rare energy. It is so rare that it forms in one place. That place is Mount Pure. Mount Pure was destroyed in a catastrophic eruption back in ancient times. This has been handed down through my family for many generations. This is all the Pure there is on this world. The Core fears it. To stop the Core, the energy within Pure must be released. This can only be done by one person. That is you, Megaman. I used a piece of Pure to create you." Light turned to Megaman, "If Roll and Rush will be so kind as to leave," Roll stood and left with Rush, "Are you ready to die, Megaman?"

"What?" Megaman wasn't sure if he heard Light right.

"I said, Are you ready to die?" Light asked again.

"Why are you asking me this?" Megaman asked as a sickening realization dawned on him, "Are you saying that If I release Pure, I'll die?"

"Pure is very unstable and highly radioactive. You will not survive. Are you ready to die?" Light asked again.

"Yes." Megaman answered, "I am ready to lay down my life to drive back Core."

"Megaman, I can't believe I'm doing this. I am asking you to kill yourself to drive back Core. With this settled, promise me you will not tell Roll or Rush what we just discussed." Light sighed.

"I promise." Megaman answered.

"You still have a few days yet. Core is still too far out for Pure to do much damage." Light said softly, "I'll let you know when it is time." Light stood and put the Pure away. Megaman watched him leave. Could he do this? Could he fight the Core? Megaman got up a few minutes later and left.

Three days passed. Light pulled Megaman back into the room and handed him the Pure, "It's now or never." he whispered, "The Core is moving faster than I thought."

"Okay." they stepped outside. Rush nosed his masters hand and let out a sad whimper, "Rush…" Megaman knelt by his beloved dog, "you know, don't you?" Rush whimpered, burying his head into Megaman's arms, "I wish things were different, buddy. This is something that I alone have to do."

"Be safe, brother." Roll joined them, "go get the Core." She tried to smile.

"and I'm gone." Megaman turned back toward the sky where The Core was waiting. With a final glance at his little family, he teleported to the sky.

Roll watched the sky silently. The way Rush had been behaving over the last three days had really bothered her. Light put his arm around her. The sky went white. The Core roiled as if in agony. Then the Sky went black again. The stars began to come out. A single star fell from the heavens. Roll reached out to it. The Pure went dark in her hands.

"Where is Megaman?" Roll asked out loud.

Rush howled mournfully to the stars, and Roll knew.

"He sacrificed himself, Roll, to drive back the Core." Light turned from her.

"You sent him to his death!" Roll screamed at the scientist, "You killed him!"

She ran into the lab in tears. Rush turned to Light, sighed, and got up to follow Roll.

The scene went dark, then lit up again. An older Light was standing over a capsule. In it, lay a blue armored figure.

"If the Core should ever return, you'll know what to do, Megaman X." Light slid the capsules door closed and typed in a command.

**End Flashback**

**X**

I felt something being pulled from the back of my head.

"That is not true!" I screamed.

"oh but it is true, all true." Sigma snarled, "While you went on a trip down memory lane, I've been flooding you with the Sigma Virus! Yes, you are going Maverick, and the power of Pure will be mine!"

"Zero will be here long before that happens. Plus, Medic can stop the virus in me!" I rolled my eyes. I was also reeling over what I had seen. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be true. The pain began to roll through me in waves. I knew it was the virus, attacking my body.

**MEDIC**

I stood in front of Zero's quarters. I took a deep breath, calming myself. I would do this. I knocked. The door opened to reveal Zero, who looked surprised to see me.

"Medic?" He asked.

I felt my heart race.

"I want to join the Task Force. Lifesaver is too valuable and Douglas is not the smartest choice." The words rushed out of me in a torrent, "I can fight pretty well, and you need my expertise in field medicine."

"Medic, no. It's too dangerous." Zero stopped me, "Lifesaver is giving Douglas a crash course in field medicine."

"Douglas can't tell the difference between an artery and a vein. I am the smart choice. Let me come with you." I tried, "You know I'm the better choice."

"It's way too dangerous, and you are way too valuable to me. I don't want to lose you." he turned from me, "Please, just stay behind for my sake."

"It's Iris, isn't it? I'm not Iris! I am stronger than she ever was!" I knew instantly that I'd said the wrong thing, "X is going to need medical attention from a real doctor!" I was too angry to care.

"What?" Zero turned and I all but melted under those deep blue eyes, "Iris has nothing to do with this!"

"Iris has everything to do with this! You are making a terrible mistake, trusting a mechanic to do a doctors job!" I shot back, "you are afraid to take me along because you are afraid of losing me just like you lost Iris!"

"But Medic!" Zero cried, "It's not that I don't want you! I'm crazy for you and It'll kill me to see you hurt!"

We both stood there, panting, glaring at one another as our brains finally registered our words. We both turned away at the same time. Unfortunately, Axl walked by us and stopped.

"You and Medic?" He asked.

We both turned on him.

"If you say so much as one word about this, you are dead." Zero threatened, raising his fully charged Z-buster in the process.

"I'll strip you for spare parts!" I added just as hotly.

Axl's eyes went wide, "I'll uh, leave you two alone with your lovers' quarrel!" he took off, running for his life.

"You have feelings for me." I looked into his eyes, "is that why you don't want me in the task force?"

"yes." Zero didn't break my gaze, "I don't want to lose you like I did with Iris."

We both blushed, "I want to be there for X. I feel like it is my fault he got captured. Zero, I have feelings for you, too." I replied almost shyly.

Zero leaned closer to me, "you do?"

I leaned closer to him, "yes."

"Am I interrupting?"

We both looked, "Palette!"

"I came to let Zero know that Alia has accepted membership of the Task force, and so have I. Guy too." Palette smiled, "so, when can I spread the word?"

"Never!" Zero and I blushed deeper at the thought of everybody finding out about us.

"So, I take it that Medic is a member too." Palette said, "Can't I at least tell Alia?"

"No!" Zero screamed, "Just don't say a word to anyone!"

"But I've got to tell someone! You know I can't keep a secret!" Palette begged.

"you could always tell Axl." I said.

"Okay!" Palette took off.

"Wait! I didn't mean literally!" I screamed after the running navigator.

"Alright, Medic, You are a member of the task force now." Zero turned to me, "I've called a meeting for tomorrow at 7 o'clock AM."

I threw myself into his arms, "Thank you!" before we knew it, we kissed deeply. I had never experienced a kiss that passionate before. We came up for air.

"Wow." Zero looked a bit dazed.

"That was amazing." I leaned against him. We finally parted with plans to catch breakfast together in the morning.

**Zero**

I watched her walk away from me. I could feel my palms sweating and my heart racing. I had not felt this way since Iris. Turning, I went into my quarters. Everything was in its place where it should be. It amazed me sometimes over how X, whose quarters were always in disarray, could even find anything in his quarters. I went to my bar and pulled myself up so I was hanging upside down. I relaxed, and entered my nightly meditation. Sometimes while in meditation, I would receive visions. They only came during times of stress, and mostly had to do with X being in trouble.

Something flashed before my mind's eye. I was standing in a dark cell, staring down at X. he was laying on a cot on his side, turned away from me. His body was trembling and I could see sweat beading his forehead. His eyes were closed tightly and his face was twisted in agony. Fear gripped my heart. X was infected with the Sigma Virus. I knew enough about the virus to recognize the signs.

"X," I whispered softly, "I'm coming to get you. Just hang in there."

My eyes flew open and I curled up to reach the bar and dropped down to the floor. I looked toward my bed and climbed in. Sleep didn't come easy, but I knew I needed to be fully refreshed to face tomorrow.

Morning came, but I was already up. I slipped into my black Kevlar suit. I would add my armor later in the armory. I then headed to the cafeteria where Medic was waiting for me. We hit the breakfast line, which was already getting longer as the other hunters trooped in. like me, most of the other hunters were wearing their Kevlar suits. The main topic of conversation was the Task Force. Medic and I picked up our breakfast and found an empty table, which was no small feat as the cafeteria was nearly full.

"Have you decided on who is going to be in the Task Force?" Medic asked, taking a bite of her scrambled egg.

"Well, so far I've got Alia, Palette, you, myself, and Guy. I'm thinking of asking Mandi, and Para, so I'll have an aquatic Reploid and an aerial Reploid among my ranks. Any ideas?" I asked, pushing my food around on my plate.

"There's Axl, who would be good as he is an excellent sniper." Medic said, "I can't help but notice that most of the Task Force is female."

"I've realized that. I have contacted Teal and her husband, Storm Eagle, who are coming in today to meet with me about the Task Force. Plus, I also contacted Synapse and his wife, Purity, who are also coming in today."

"Purity is a very good choice. I've never seen her lose her cool and she is an excellent marksman. You sure you want to bring Storm and Sy back together?" Medic asked, "you know they do not get along."

"I'd rather have them backing me over anyone else. I can keep them in line." I was beginning to wonder if I had made a good choice in bringing them together. We finished breakfast and headed to the meeting room. I had posted a paper listing who was in the Task Force. The room was already nearly full as I entered.

"Looks like everybody is here." I greeted.

"I have to deal with Stretchy?"

"I have to put up with Bird brain?"

I sighed.

"Hey! I may be a bird, but I'm no bird brain! Stretchy!"

"yea well, I'm not the one who flies two feet above the ground because I'm afraid of heights!"

"Let's see if you can stretch to the ground from the top of the flag pole!"

"How are you gonna get me up there, scaredy bird?"

"HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I stepped between Storm and Sy, "I need you two to get along for five minutes or else I'll tell Signus it was you who decided to fly his underwear from the flag pole!"

The two reploids gulped, knowing full well that I wasn't kidding. They took seats far apart from each other. I returned to the front of the room where Axl was doing his best to keep a straight face. He wasn't the only one.

"I have personally selected each of you for the mission ahead. As you know, X has been captured by Sigma. Layer was working for him. We are going to attack Sigma's base and rescue X. I have already formulated an attack plan. Axl, you and Purity are going to take up positions here and here. I want you both to put your skills to good use. Palette, Alia, Medic, you three are in charge of setting up a field base and medical unit. The remaining number of us are going to be split into two teams. The Auxiliary team led by Guy consists of Synapse, Luna, Para, and Alpha. They will attack the main gate, drawing fire. I'll be leading the main team consisting of Storm, Mandi, Teal, and Beta. Any questions?" I asked.

Axls hand shot up into the air.

"One question, the areas you have Purity and I positioned at, how do we shoot around the wall? I'd suggest moving us here and here so that we have a clear shot at everything." Axl said.

"Hmm, Good point. you two will be here and here then. anyone else?" I asked.

"The best spot for the field base and medical unit would be here behind this wall. We'll be out of range of most of Sigma's weapons and Medic and I can take out the two above us with well placed buster shots." Alia supplied. She was looking much better. I knew I had made a good choice in selecting her.

"Is that all?" I asked.

no one responded.

"Good. We leave in two hours. We'll reach Sigma's base tomorrow afternoon, and attack at dawn the next day. This is for X. He would do the same thing for any of us." I smiled, "Let's go save him."

Two hours later, we all had gathered in front of Alpha base. Signus stood before us.

"good luck, god speed, and do me proud. X is counting on you to save him." he replied, "We'll see you again in five days, with X. Go get Sigma." He waved us off. I took the lead with Medic beside me. we had all armored up. Each of us except for Axl and Para who were in the air, was carrying a backpack filled with supplies. I had decided to go on foot so we'd have the element of surprise. Axl performed an inside out loop, clearly showing off. I rolled my eyes. It was a good thing Axl was in high spirits. Purity performed a neat barrel roll through one of Axls loops. Storm, on my left, shook his head in exasperation at the antics of the aerial Reploids.

"Looks like Purity and Axl are having fun." Medic said, "It makes me wish I could join them."

"So do I." I agreed.

Storm opened his wings and rose into the air to join the two clearly exhilarated Reploids in the sky. I knew he wasn't going to stop them, but give them a chance to work out their high spirits. I found myself contemplating going Absolute Zero and joining them. Storm still had his oversized pack on his back, but that didn't stop him from performing an aerial cartwheel through a loop done by Axl.

"Now he is just showing off." Medic smiled.

Storm lifted both wings and circled in place.

"He is pretty good." I commented.

"You want to join them, don't you?" Medic could see it in my eyes.

"yeah. but I'm keeping myself grounded." I looked ahead, "We'll be arriving at Delta Outpost in five hours."

"Go join them. I'll carry your backpack for a while." Medic offered.

"No really, I'll wait." I said.

Four hours slid by. the sun began to sink beyond the horizon.

"I see Delta Outpost!" Axl called out, "We should be there in forty five minutes tops!"

_Senpai..._

I looked around. there was only one person that used to call me that, and sometimes would call me that when he was nervous or scared, or even hurt.

"Kouhai?" I whispered softly.

Senpai means teacher, elder, or senior officer, while Kouhai means junior officer, underling, or student.

Medic looked my way concernedly.

"I'm fine." I reassured her, "I could have sworn I heard X calling my name. I'm worried about him."

"I am too. It took me nearly two weeks to get that infection in his neck and shoulder wound under control. He was finally doing a lot better." Medic said.

"Delta Outpost!" Axl called, "We're here!" He came in for a landing with Purity behind him. We walked toward the outpost.

_Senpai!_

pain gripped my head. I felt myself going down to my knees, hands holding my aching head. what was going on?

"Kouhai!" I screamed suddenly, "I hear you, Kouhai!"

_Senpai! Hurry, Senpai!_

"I'm coming, Kouhai! I'll be there tomorrow! I promise! Just hang in there a little longer, okay, Kouhai?" I asked out loud.

O_kay, Senpai._

the pounding in my head stopped as suddenly as it began. I found myself laying flat on my back, the entire task force standing in a protective circle around me. I blinked, and slowly sat up.

"I have no idea over what just happened." I tried to stand, but my legs refused to support me, "I'm fine."

"I do." this came from Teal, "X is your Kouhai, right?"

"Yeah." I answered, "I was his Senpai." my strength was returning.

"Sometimes a Senpai and their Kouhai form a tight bond of friendship. this friendship allows the other to pick up what the other is feeling in times of stress or great emotional turmoil. there are reports of Senpai feeling the death of their Kouhai, and it works the other way around." Teal explained.

"I've felt this before, but never this strong." I finally stood, leaning on Medic for support.

**AXL**

Morning came bright and early. Zero refused to stay and rest longer. he still looked a bit pale from yesterdays ordeal. I could see Medic watching him concernedly. I knew that if she felt he was pushing himself, she would stop him. Sigma's base was still miles ahead. We would be there around noon and it would take a few hours to get a field base set up. Zero stumbled, but remained standing. Medic slipped under his arm. her mouth was moving, and Zero responded. I listened in.

"You need to rest, Zero. you'll do X no good if you faint." Medic reasoned.

"I'll do X no good sitting and doing nothing. I'm fine, really." Zero glanced up, "Axl, how many times have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"She is right you know." I pointed out, "I was listening, not eavesdropping."

"I'm fine." Zero snapped, nearly stumbling again.

All too soon, we reached Sigma's base. Pallette and Alia set up the field base in record time. by nightfall, everything was ready for the mornings attack. Zero looked worse. It finally dawned on me what was happening.

"Zero! you are letting yourself go Maverick?" I asked in shock.

"It is the only way for me to reach my strongest point as Absolute Zero." Zero replied, "Once we get X back, I'll let Medic give me the antiviral."

"But Zero! what if you lose control, and X isn't going to be able to help you!" I cried out.

"You and Medic will." Zero grinned, "Don't look so shocked, Axl. you can handle it."

"I'll do my best, but I won't guarantee anything." I smiled in return.

We all hit the hay early, and were up early the next morning. Zero looked 100 percent better. He was even smiling as he gave out orders. Purity and I took up our positions and the auxiliary team made its move. While the auxiliary team kept Sigma's guards busy, Zero led his team to the moat. they slipped under water without so much as a ripple. I clicked on my radio.

"We're in." Zero replied, "Patch me through to the navigators."

"Linked." I replied, "Internal scrambler on."

Purity was linked with the auxiliary team while I was linked with the main team. Alia was navigating for the main team while Pallette navigated for the Auxiliary team. Purity and I were responsible for keeping Sigma in the dark as long as possible by scrambling the signals passing between us and our teams and navigators.

"Alia here. I read you loud and clear. Head forward and take a left."

I could hear the sound of footsteps as Zero and his team followed Alia's directions.

"Watch it!" Alia screamed suddenly, "Zero, you've got one coming up on your left!"

I heard the sound of a saber igniting, the dull crunch of metal as it bit through armor, followed by a soft hiss.

"Maverick." Zero replied, "Alia, keep up the good work."

"That thing came out of nowhere! I'll do my best. Two more from behind!" Alia screamed.

I heard the sound of a click as Zero slipped on his knuckle dusters and gripped his saber. several buster shots rang out in the com.

"One down, and two down." Zero replied, "Sigma is testing us." another dull crunch of metal, "Die, and stay that way. Geez, how are these things functioning still?" another crunch, "finally. Hey! I took your head off your shoulders! Why won't you die?"

"Try hitting their chest plates. these things are not like us Reploids. I remember fighting these thing before, back when I was working in the Red Alert Syndicate. they are mindless, brainless, emotionless, and they don't die easy unless you hit them where it is critical, namely their chest plates." I offered.

I heard a screech of metal on metal and winced.

"Finally, they are both gone. I've faced them before myself. pesky things." Zero replied, "Everybody still in one piece?"

"They chipped my wing!" Storm cried, "that smarts!"

"I'm fine." Teal added, "next time, move when I tell you to move!"

"I'm okay, other than a singed elbow, thanks to Mr. I can't aim to save my life." Mandi added.

"Hey! I told you to get out of the way five times, Mrs. I don't listen!" Beta snapped back.

"That is enough, you two." Zero broke up the argument, "Let's get moving. X isn't going to save himself. Alia, are we getting close?"

"I've got X's signal coming in nice and strong. keep going north until you reach an intersection and turn right. You are close." Alia replied.

"I'm picking up heat signatures on your right." I added, following them via my own link up, "You'll meet the Auxiliary Team at the intersection. Purity and I are locked and loaded."

"Got it." Zero answered.

**X**

It felt like someone was pouring acid on my body. Even the slightest movement hurt. I knew that the virus was winning. I resolved to hold on. I would not succumb. I would not go Maverick. I had to hold on just a little longer, just a little longer...

There was a commotion outside my cell. I lifted my head just slightly to look. Sigma. the cell door swung open. I felt Brine and Alto each take an arm and haul me to my feet. I nearly screamed as I was moved, the pain nearly overwhelming. I was dragged back into the command center and locked into the chair.

"Zero is coming!" I screamed at Sigma, "He'll waste you if you kill me!"

"Who said anything about killing? You are resisting the change. It won't be much longer now. Soon, you'll be a Maverick!" Sigma hissed in my face.

"Even then, you are signing your own death certificate!" I snapped back, "Release me, and I'll have Zero spare your worthless hide!"

"your threats mean nothing to me." Sigma growled, "Zero is a weakling compared to me, or should I say you?"

"I'm not going Maverick!" I screamed, "I refuse to be lumped with failures like you! Cain and I should never have created you!"

"I see, you are trying to buy time." Sigma growled, "Time for what?"

At that moment, Zero burst through the door followed by nine other Reploids. outside, the day filled with laser fire as Axl and Purity took out the gun turrets and any Mavericks unlucky enough to be outside.

"Time for them." I snapped back.

"Fan out and target Sigma! fire only when I tell you to!" Zero ordered, "We got here as fast as we could, X. Fire!"

seven buster shots, two energy daggers, and a Z saber flew at Sigma, who dodged the daggers, but was hit by the buster shots and the Z saber. Zero moved in front of me. Catching his saber, he spun and cut me lose. I rose to lean against him.

"I've got one thing you don't have. I've got friends who care." I raised my X buster, "This is the end of the line for you." I began to charge power.

"You fool!" Sigma moved. a new pain, more terrifying than anything I felt before, shot through me. This was it. I knew I couldn't fight off the virus anymore. Zero caught my gaze.

"X, don't. Just hold on a little longer." He turned to face me.

"I can't, Senpai, forgive me." I closed my eyes. the virus completing its course.

"X, please, Kouhai." Zero tried.

I opened my eyes, "Get away from me."

"He's a maverick now!" Sigma appeared beside me, "X, go defeat your so called friends!"

"As you wish, Master." I replied, raising my buster.

"X no!" Zero screamed, "Listen to me! We are top Maverick Hunters! We hunt down Mavericks and kill them! You are a Hunter, a proud Hunter! you are my Kouhai!"

My shot caught him square in the chest, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Enough. I serve only my master." I charged up another shot.

"But Kouhai!" Zero screamed, rising to his feet.

"We have to get out of here!" Guy screamed, "Zero, he'll kill you!"

"You need Medic!" Luna cried, "Retreat, both teams!"

Before Zero could even protest, Storm scooped him up into his arms, "Sorry, Zero, but the lady is right. I'm getting us out of here."

"No! Let me go! I can handle him!" Zero screamed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't make me do this to you." Storm punched him and knocked him out, "It is for your own safety, friend."

He followed his team mates outside. I looked toward Sigma who nodded. I took off after them, catching up to Luna.

"X please, this is the virus talking, not you!" She found herself against a wall. I advanced toward her. Something slammed into me, stunning me.

"Luna! run!" Guy screamed, charging his buster. I lunged at him, pinning him to the wall, his buster arm behind him, "Ow! X listen to me! I am your therapist, helping you recover from your injuries! you know me! I know you don't want to hurt me!"

"Think again." my shot plowed through his body. I left him laying in a heap on the floor. Beta snuck by me.

"Axl, now!" he screamed, catching my attention. before I could react, I felt a dart catch me between the shoulders.

"Grab Guy and let's make like a piñata and beat it!" Axl ordered, "that dart isn't going to hold for long!"

"You mean this dart?" I asked, holding the dart in my hand, "I'm immune to paralysis drugs due to my programming."

"yea, but this one will hold you!" Axl lined up another shot, catching me in the chest, right in the still healing slice. I went down instantly, "How about a hit right in an injury site? by the way, it is not all of what you think it is. I know your weaknesses. X, snap out of it." Axl stood over me. Beta joined him with a barely conscious Guy on his shoulder.

"Snap out of what?" I raised my buster, "I'm a maverick serving the glorious Sigma."

"You aren't evil!" Axl screamed, "You are Megaman X, creator of the Reploids alongside Dr. Cain! You are the only one of your kind, the last creation of Light! You are my commander! It was you who saved me from Red Alerts dark clutches! It was you who trained me, my Senpai! you remember this scar do you?" Axl took off his helmet to reveal an x shaped scar just above his nose and reaching down both cheeks, "you gave me this scar to save my life back when Red Alert captured us and left Zero for dead. You told Red Alert I was yours and you could prove it. you then gave me this scar. you remember, don't you?"

"I gave you that scar?" I asked, as an image of me standing over Axl with my saber flashed by my eyes. Axl saw my eyes change to green from red, "I did that to save your life! Augh!" my eyes went back to red, "I serve Sigma!"

Axl! let's get going!" Beta dragged him away from me. broken images raced by my eyes, causing them to flicker from red to green and back again. "Who am I? Am I who Axl says I am? Am I a proud Maverick Warrior serving Sigma?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CRISIS **

**P3**

**ZERO**

I woke up lying on a reclining table. Sitting up, a gasp of pain escaped my lips. Medic came rushing over to me.

"Easy, Zero." She gently pushed me back down to the table so I was looking up at her, "You were lucky. The shot missed vital organs. I still had a tough time getting you to stop bleeding." Medic explained, "There is something else you need to know. Guy is in a coma and I can't get him out of it. He was shot through the lower abdomen and it damaged his stomach and diaphragm badly. I almost lost him twice."

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Luna was beaten up pretty badly, and I've been dealing with cuts and bruises." Medic answered, "X did this, didn't he?"

"He's gone Maverick." I replied. We didn't get to him in time."

"He needs the antiviral. How long has it been since he turned? You've been out for three hours." Medic asked.

"We got there and I cut him free of the chair. He rose and leaned on me for support. As he was about to deliver a damaging blow to Sigma, he went Maverick and fought us. I'd say it has been three and quarter hours." I answered.

"Good, we still have time. It takes 6 hours for the change to be complete. It is also during this time that my antiviral is the most effective. I need to get to him." Medic replied.

"No way. You will not go into that place! X will kill you!" I screamed at her. Medic flinched.

"Only I have the ability to deliver the payload. Your buster is too powerful. I don't have a choice. Alia and Palette's busters are too strong too. So are Storm's, Sy's, and everyone else's." Medic reasoned, looking deep into my eyes.

"But Medic! It's too dangerous! X nearly took me out! You won't stand a chance!" I cried out to her, pleading with my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zero, but once the six hours have passed, and my antiviral will have little effect. I have to at least try." Medic took my hand, "Please, Zero, and let me try."

"Medic..." I knew she was speaking the truth, and it hurt, badly, "I don't want to lose you!"

"I'll be careful. You won't lose me, I promise." Medic smiled, "You need to rest."

"No, I'm going with you." I sat up again, ignoring the pain in my chest, "You won't get me to change my mind, so don't even try."

"Zero..." Medic sighed, "If you start bleeding or looking faint, I will send you back out to Alpha."

"Deal." I agreed, wincing as I stood, "X is my Kouhai. I won't let him go so easily."

"Then let's go." Medic picked up a couple of vials of amber liquid and loaded one into her buster. I took the lead and she followed. Alpha came in to sit with Guy, who was looking a bit better. We stepped outside. Axl pounced on us.

"I'm coming too." He said.

"Okay, but be careful." I told him.

We went back into the base and worked our way toward the command center. We ran into X who attacked with his buster. I ducked to avoid the shots. Axl brought out his duel pistols and fired a spray of bullets, some hitting and slowing X down.

"Give me a clear shot!" Medic charged up her buster and took aim. X saw her taking aim and lunged at her, wrapping his hands around her neck. She gasped for air, trying to twist and fire at X. I charged and pinned X to the wall. Medic recharged and took aim. I shot left as she took the shot. X was quicker and nullified her shot with his own shot.

"Dang!" Medic cursed, "I only have three more shots!"

X growled, and went at Medic. She charged up and fired another shot, catching him in the neck. He roared in anger and ripped the dart like bullet out of his neck. The dart was still full of antiviral. I pinned him under me again. Axl rose behind us, pistols locked and loaded. Medic charged up and took aim. I rolled so I was under X, who took another dart to the neck. Medic rushed over and cursed again.

"The dart didn't release again! I've got one more shot left!" She charged up and took aim again. X managed to get under me just as she fired the dart. Frantically, I twisted to the left, and the dart struck X in the shoulder. There was a low popping noise and the dart emptied itself into X's body. Next thing I knew, I was flung backward to crash into the wall. Medic ran to me.

"We made him angry!" Axl screamed, "Ow!" he crumbled to the ground, a smoking hole in his right side.

"AXL!" I screamed.

Medic ran to him, "Axl, wake up! Don't you dare die on me! Come on, wake up! I can't carry you out of here on my own!"

I rushed X, but was blown backward by his fully charged buster shot, "Medic! Get Axl out of here!"

"I am!" Medic turned to her patient, "Axl, come on, hang in there." She rose with Axl in her arms and ran. X went after her, but I tackled him to the ground.

**MEDIC**

I burst outside and ran toward the medical unit. I ran inside and put Axl on the table. Blood coated my chest, arms, legs, and pooled on the floor. It was bad. I could see the artery inside Axl's body, spurting his life around me. Alpha came over to help.

"Get me a clamp! We have to stop the bleeding!" He ordered. I handed him a clamp. He clamped off the artery, "Dang! He's still bleeding badly! He needs a transfusion now!"

"On it!" We worked frantically to save Axl. Alpha stopped the bleeding and packed the wound with wads of gauze. Axl's color returned as the fresh blood flowed into his body. Minutes later, his eyes opened.

"Ow, it hurts!" His hands went for his injury.

"I know. We almost lost you to blood lost." I explained.

"I'm not going to die am I?" Axl's eyes started to close again.

"Axl, no! Stay with me here!" I held his hand, "Come on, and fight! I promise you won't die."

"Sorry, Medic..." Axl sighed, and went still.

"NO!" I screamed, "AXL!"

Working quickly, I pumped more blood into him, "He's still losing blood! I'm going to have to operate!"

I cut into his armor and removed it. Blood quickly pooled around my hands, "Come on, kid, fight!" I muttered, searching for the source of the blood. I couldn't find it.

"His stats are dropping!" Alpha searched for it too, "He's going!"

"NO!" I screamed suddenly, "Axl, hang in there!" My jewel on my helmet glowed brightly, making my hands glow. Moving as if underwater, I went back to Axl's body and located the bleed. What I did next shocked Alpha. I reached in and sent waves of energy at the injury, closing it. Axl gasped suddenly. I soaked up the pooled blood and closed him up, healing as I went. My eyes went blank and I sank softly to the ground. Last I heard was Alpha screaming my name.

**AXL**

I gasped, and opened my eyes. Medic stood over me, her hands glowing as she worked on me. My injuries healed at her touch. My pain level dropped. I stared at Alpha in shock. He had the same shock on his face. Medic's eyes went blank and she sank softly to the ground. Alpha screamed her name. I got up off the table and helped him put her in my place. Alpha went to work with me watching.

"She has the healing touch!" I breathed, "I'm fully restored!"

"Medic, can you hear me? Wake up, come on girl, wake up!" Alpha couldn't find anything wrong with Medic, "She's in a coma!"

"Zero." I said suddenly, "He'll be able to wake her."

"Then go get him." Alpha said, "Medic, come on, don't do this to us!"

I ran outside and reentered the base. I found Zero locked in battle with X still.

"Zero! Medic needs you! She's in a coma!" I called, dodging X's blows.

"WHAT?" Zero screamed.

"She healed me!" I explained, "I was dying and she saved me!"

"YOU!" Zero turned to X and pummeled him in his rage. X merely grinned and shot toward me. I dove as he shot over me to slam into the wall. X didn't move. We both took off outside.

"Medic isn't dead, just asleep." I tried. Zero growled and ran into the medical unit.

"MEDIC!" He screamed, taking her hand into his own, "Please don't leave me!"

"Her stats are dropping, Zero. She gave herself to save Axl. I'm sorry." Alpha replied.

"No. Medic, please! I don't want to lose you! I can't live without you!" Zero broke down crying. I felt my heart constrict in sadness. It was my fault Medic was dying.

"Zero, it's my fault." I started, but Zero shushed me with a snarl, before he left out a long low cry of grief. Alia and Pallette came in and Alia went to him. She hugged him as he sank into her arms, screaming and crying in anguish.

"Zero, oh Zero!" Alia cried with him.

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" Pallette asked, "Can't you do something, Alpha?"

"There is nothing that can be done." Alpha looked away.

By now, Medics stats had dropped below the red line of no return. Zero pulled himself out of Alia's hold and hugged her tightly.

"Medic!" He sobbed, "Please! Come back. You are right, you aren't Iris. I shouldn't have lumped you in with her. You are stronger then she is. Come back to me. I love you, Medic! I love you!"

Something amazing happened. Medic's stats started to climb.

"Keep talking to her, Zero!" Alpha said excitedly.

"Medic, my Medic. I love you more then anything in this world. Don't leave me alone. I can't bear the thought of living without you beside me. My love for you burns hotter then the sun. Come back to me, please." Zero paused, "I lost Iris; don't make me lose you too. I love you, not iris, you. I want you. My body hungers for your touch. Medic, will you return to me?"

Medics stats left the red zone far behind. Her hand closed around Zero's hand.

"She's coming back!" Alpha cried.

"Medic, wake up! Let me see those lilac eyes of yours again!" Zero pleaded.

**MEDIC**

Medic, Wake up! Let me see those lilac eyes of yours again!" Someone was pleading.

I knew that voice. Zero. He was holding my hand. I squeezed it.

_'What is wrong with me? Am I dying?' _I thought.

Zero started talking again, telling me how he loved me.

_'He loves me! Zero loves me!' _I thought my heart swelling with love for him. I wanted to wake up, to tell him I loved him too, but my body refused to listen to me. I wrenched my eyes open.

"Zero?" I asked softly.

"Medic!" Zero hugged me, "You woke up!" he was crying.

"Zero, I love you too." I whispered, smiling at him. My eyes began to close again.

"Her stats are dropping again!" Alpha screamed.

"Medic! Don't die!" Alia was on my right, "Fight for Zero!"

"Medic!" Zero cried, "NO! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN"T LEAVE ME!"

"Ze...ro... I..." I felt peace settle over my body.

"MEDIC! NO!" Zero screamed.

"She's gone." Alpha shut off the machine.

"Medic!" Axl sobbed suddenly, "This is my fault! My entire fault! She healed me, and I killed her!"

"Oh god, Medic!" Pallette put her arms around Zero's shoulders, "why did you leave us?"

Zero turned to my body and leaned down to me. He kissed me deeply and passionately. My eyes fluttered open and I returned the kiss just as passionately.

"Oh Medic." Zero lovingly brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Zero, I love you." I smiled up at him.

"Never ever scare me like that again." Zero smiled back.

The ground shuddered violently. Zero threw himself over me, protecting me from falling debris. I squeaked in horror as I have a dreadful fear of earthquakes. Alia looked outside and screamed.

X strode toward us, grinning maliciously.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Five hours thirty minutes." Pallette answered.

"I managed to give him the antiviral 2 hours and 45 minutes ago." I thought, "He needs a second dose." I got up and loaded my last two doses into my buster. Zero went and stood next to me. Axl on his right.

"I'm going with you." he said.

We went back outside and a charged up my buster and took aim. X lunged at me and I twisted to the left. As he went down, I fired the shot. It hit X between the shoulder blades, but didn't release. I lined up my last shot. X rolled and came up with a punch to my gut. I staggered backward and Zero rushed in with his saber lit. Axl rose behind X, firing his duel pistols. I recharged and took aim again. As Zero twisted around X, he brought X into my line of fire and I took the shot. The dart hit X and I heard the pop as it activated. X howled in pain as the antiviral attacked the virus in his body.

"Anymore shots?" Axl asked.

"No! I'm all out! I have to make more!" I answered.

Zero appeared beside me, "Is it working?"

X screamed in agony, dropping to his knees. Suddenly, he rose, his eyes still red. He grinned, and glowed, going Seraph.

"How do you like me now?" he grinned.

"This is bad! Very bad!" I cried out, as Zero stepped in front of me.

"What do we do now?" Axl asked.

X fired a blast of energy at us and we scrambled. I charged up my buster. Like X, I use a buster for defense, but my buster isn't very strong.

"We have to keep him at bay until the antiviral takes effect!" I answered.

"We? Medic, you get to safety! Axl and I will deal with X!" Zero ordered, ducking as X fired another shot at him.

"I ain't leaving!" my buster fully charged, I unleashed a charge shot at X, who nullified it with one of his own, "I can fight as well as any hunter!"

"For my sake, Medic! Go!" Zero pleaded, not seeing the shot coming right at him.

"Zero! Duck!" I screamed.

Zero turned, and was sent flying backward to hit the ground, hard. He rose after a few minutes, dazed. Anger shot through me and my body glowed, unlocking my white armor with golden highlights. I actually started out as a Hunter before discovering my love of medicine and joining Lifesaver. I am not a strong fighter but I will fight if I have to. I charged up my buster again. Axl glowed briefly, going X, and shifting into X's ultimate armor.

"Medic, I didn't know you had a powered up form!" Axl said, sounding just like X, "How about you fight yourself!" He raised both of the busters on each arm and let lose with a spray of lethal fire at X, who managed to evade some of the attack. I dropped to one knee and steadied myself, my buster resting on my knee. I counted down the seconds in my head.

"Axl, now!" I called, my buster lighting up brightly. Axl dove and my shot plowed into X, knocking him from the sky. Zero rejoined us. I shook my buster arm, trying to get it to cool down. In my powered up form, my buster overheats after one use and it takes me time to get it cool enough for another hit. It was part of the reason I chose to work in medicine. X rose again, and screamed, his hands going for his head where his jewel was burning brightly.

"What's happening?" Axl asked.

"The antiviral is working. X, I know you are in there! Fight it!" I called up to him.

Storm joined us, "Zero, the base has been destroyed!"

"Good work! Sigma?" Zero asked.

"He slipped past us, sorry, sir." this came from Sy, who was shrinking himself down to his normal size.

"We'll get him yet. Right now, our priority is saving X." Zero was drowned out by X's scream of agony, "Medic, is this normal?"

"I'm not sure. You only slept the whole time." I shifted back to my red and white armor, my buster glowing red from overheat, "Lifesaver is going to tear me a new one for this! He just finished repairing my buster, too!"

A tremor threw us to the ground. I looked toward the ruins of the base to see Sigma, rising on a sleek green and silver cannon. The Sigma cannon.

"Problem, guys!" I pointed.

Storm swore in Greek. Sy melted into a puddle. Axl nearly dropped his ultimate X form. Zero paled. Sigma only laughed maliciously as he took aim with the cannon and fired at us. We could only watch helplessly as the red hot beam screamed toward us. I found myself in Zeros arms, eyes squeezed shut. The heat of the blast never came. I opened my eyes to look.

"It's X!" Axl screamed.

X was in front of the beam, keeping it at bay with his own beam of blue energy. He was trembling in effort to save us.

**X**

I fought through the viruses hold on my mind and retaliated by protecting my friends. I growled at Sigma, and began moving forward, inching the deadly red beam back toward him with my own beam of blue light.

"Come on, X! You can do it!"

Alia. Her cheer renewed my strength and I grunted, forcing the beam back a few more inches. Sigma snarled, and fiddled with the cannon. The beam went from dark red to green. I didn't have any time to react as the deadly green energy plowed through me. I toppled over backwards, screaming in agony. Medic rushed to my side.

"X!" her hands flew, making lightening fast repairs, "X, can you hear me?"

"Med…ic…" I tried to answer her. My body wasn't responding.

"Shh, just rest." Medic soothed.

I reverted to my basic armor. The damage was bad. I knew I was going to die. Medic knew it too. I could see it in her eyes. Alia's face swam into view. She was on my right, holding my hand. I couldn't feel her touch. I tried to look at her. Zero and Axl came into view followed by Storm, Sy, Pallette, and the rest of the Task Force. I could see that they knew I was dying. Medic's jewel glowed, causing her hands to glow. Her eyes stared down sorrowfully at mine as she reached into my damaged chest to help me die. I didn't try to stop her. My vision slowly went dark. This was it, this was the end.

"You are doing great, Medic. Keep it up!" Axl encouraged.

"Hang in there, X. you are doing great." Alia squeezed my hand, a sensation that I could no longer feel.

"It is not doing much good." Medic withdrew her hand, "I don't know how I did it before."

"I was dying." Axl thought, "I bet it was the heat of the moment, when you were afraid you were losing me."

"And it is not working now because you know there is nothing that can be done." Storm spoke gently.

"I tried, you guys. I really tried." Medic closed her eyes in pain, "We were supposed to save him, and we failed."

Their voices faded. I saw only darkness.

"Megaman X."

"What the?" I found myself looking around until I looked down to see a smaller version of myself with a red dog at his side, "Megaman?"

"This is so not how it is going to end." Megaman looked up at me, "Not for us."

"Unfortunately, I'm too badly damaged." I replied, "Plus, I'm infected with the Sigma Virus."

"I know you are badly hurt. I also know that you need to wake up. Our battle has yet to begin." Megaman folded his arms.

"Our battle?" now I was confused.

"You mean you don't know?" Megaman asked.

"What am I supposed to know?" I asked.

"Dose the Pure mean anything to you? How about the Core?" Megaman asked.

The dog whimpered at the word, Core.

"Pure? Core? I have no idea what you are talking about." I answered.

"Rush, calm down. I'm not the one going up against the Core this time, He is. Looks like we will have to explain it to him." Megaman petted the dog, "The Core is coming. It is basically a moving, living, thinking field of dark energy formed at the big bang. It feeds off of the energy of life. Earth is abundant in life again. This isn't the Core's first time feeding on Earth. Think back to the dinosaurs. Where do you think they went at the end of the Cretaceous Period? 95 percent of life was devoured that time, and the Core is very hungry, and very angry at being driven away from its meal. You have to drive it back again. This is where the Pure comes to play. The five percent that survived the Core's hunger survived only because they happened to be living inside Mount Pure. There was a catastrophic eruption that destroyed the mountain during ancient times and Earth has no more Pure left. Pure is a very rare form of energy that is very unstable. It is why I died. The radiation triggered a self destruct sequence deep within my body. That is where you come in. Light hid the Pure after my death inside of you. Where do you think your buster energy comes from? Got all that?" Megaman asked, "Because I ain't repeating myself."

"I'm supposed to stop the Core from eating the Earth?" I asked, still lost.

"Sizzling Circuits! Did Light forget to screw something together in your brain or something? Did you not hear a word I just said?" Megaman asked.

"Calm down, brother. You probably explained it too scientifically. I'm Roll, by the way, and I'm his sister." a female Reploid with blond hair joined Megaman.

"I'm almost scared to hand him the Pure." Megaman said.

"Allow me." Roll turned to me, "The Core is a living thing that wants to devour the Earths life force. Still with me? Good. You need to use the Pure that lives inside you to stop the Core. Understand?"

I nodded.

"You need to wake up and save the world." Megaman said, "Your friends are waiting."

My eyes opened as they walked away. Medic was still working on me. I heard Axl giving her encouragement. I looked skyward to see something black roiling. Alia held my hand.

"Hang in there, X. you are doing great." Alia smiled at me as she gave my hand a comforting squeeze. I squeezed her hand back in acknowledgement.

Medics jewel and hands were glowing as she worked.

"I've done what I can here. He'll need a lot more work done back at base, but I've stabilized him." Medic said, her jewel and hands no longer glowing.

"Why can't you heal him like you did with me?" Axl asked.

"I am not sure why it isn't working. I think it is because I'm not under stress." Medic explained.

"Commander Zero!" Teal raced over to Zero, "Pallette found Sigma!" She handed him a printout which he read quickly.

"Storm, Sy, Axl, and Luna, you are with me. The rest of you, fan out and protect the navigators. Alia, Alpha, and Medic, you are in charge of X. Lets move it, people. Sigma isn't going to get away this time." Zero gave out orders, "X, you rest and heal."

**ZERO**

X still looked pretty bad, but I trusted Medic. I took my team toward the base. Sigma's cannon had been destroyed when I sent Storm in with Luna to counter it. Luna was still sore from her beating and I'd almost ordered her to stay and rest, but she told me she wanted to go back at Sigma. I let her. Sigma was waiting for us.

"At last, you are about to bear witness to a birth, my rebirth!" Sigma raised his hands, and the darkness in the sky flowed down around him. His armor turned black. Huge wings and a long spiked tail, both black, formed on his back. His scars on his face went black and his eyes red. His hands turned to claws. He grinned maliciously, "Ah, yes! I feel the power of the Core!"

"Yea, well, you aren't the only one!" I went Absolute, my red and white armor turned black, and my helmet sprouted a pair of black wings. A larger pair formed on my back, "I'll take you on!"

"As will I!" Sy stretched himself to twice his normal size.

"Us, too!" Axl and Storm called out as one. Storm Eagle glowed, his body turning white with blue highlights. He was going Hurricane Eagle. Axl shifted to his white armor.

"And don't forget about me!" Luna added, her pale ivory armor going dark purple as she shifted to her full moon armor.

"Pathetic." Sigma raised a clawed hand, and Sy screamed, his body liquefying.

"Hey! I'll liquefy myself thank you!" Sy tried to flow together, "Hey! My particles aren't responding! I'm flowing apart!"

"Sy!" I screamed, "Sigma!" both Eagle and I launched ourselves at Sigma, who drew out his sword. Eagle screamed, his left wing missing. He crashed back down to the ground while Luna and Axl rose in his place. I drew out my saber and flicked it on. Luna drew her twin daggers. Axl locked his pistols together, forming his beloved crossbow. The three of us charged, weapons blazing at Sigma, who merely grinned, and vanished.

"What the?" I flipped around to find myself blasted backward into Axl, who yelped as he tried to stay hovering. We ended up crashing to the ground, leaving Luna, who rushed forward to slice at Sigma's armor with her daggers. She left no damage. Sigma grabbed her. Axl twisted free of me and screamed.

"Hey! Let her go!" he screamed, shifting to X and going into his Ultimate armor, "Nova Blast!" the attack flew toward Sigma. Sy shot up and melted through Sigma's arm armor, freeing Luna, who dropped out of the path of Axl's attack. The attack left a trail of damage across Sigma's chest.

"You think by changing into X you stand a chance against me?" Sigma laughed, his armor repairing itself, "Think again!"

"You think again, Sigma!" a white light slammed into Sigma, causing major damage, "How about fighting the real me?"

"X?" I turned to see him leaning against Medic, his right arm around his chest. He was hutched forward, clearly in pain.

"You? You are barely standing on your own!" Sigma started to heal himself, but X fired his buster again, damaging him even more.

"I can hurt you, unlike them, because of what lives inside of me!" X screamed, "I am the Pure!"

"And I should be alarmed?" Sigma focused on healing himself.

"The Core fears the Pure!" X's hands began to glow, "Prepare to die!" He straightened up and cupped his hands together. The light grew even brighter. I pulled myself up onto my feet. Axl attacked with another Nova Blast, keeping Sigma from healing himself further. X released his attack. Sigma howled in agony, the attack leaving massive damage behind. Sigma tried to heal himself to no avail. Instead, he raised both clawed hands and rocketed forward, scooping up X as he plowed into him. Medic let lose with a charge shot. Sigma roared, some of the Core flowing into X, who tried to fight free. We all watched as Medic's hit did damage to Sigma, and to X at the same time.

"Attack and damage me, you damage X too!" Sigma hissed.

"Just attack Sigma! Don't worry about me!" X screamed, "Just do it! Axl! Use my Nova Strike!"

"But that could kill you!" Axl screamed.

"Just do it!" X screamed back, "I'll be okay!"

Axl closed his eyes and raised both guns, "Nova Strike!"

Sigma screamed, loosening his hold on X, who was damaged too. He twisted himself so he faced Sigma. Both hands were glowing.

"Are you crazy? If you use the Pure, you'll kill us both!" Sigma screamed at him.

X cupped his hands, "I'm not afraid to die!" his attack slammed through Sigma, who screamed once, and fell silent. They fell to the ground.

"Sigma's dead!" Medic checked Sigma for life, "There is no coming back from that." She charged her buster to the max, "and I'm making sure he stays that way. Wasting Shot!" Sigma turned to dust. Medic then turned to X. X was pale, and blood flowed freely from the many wounds covering his body. His left leg was gone, a mass of wires. His buster arm was nothing more then a pile of smoking wires. Large chunks of his armor were missing. Medic sighed, "He needs Lifesaver, now."

"Can't you do anything?" Axl asked, reverting to himself.

"There is nothing that I can do here." Medic replied.

"I'll teleport you and X back to Alpha Base." I reverted to my normal armor, "Axl, I'm putting you in charge of getting everything packed up and getting everyone back safely."

"Got it." Axl nodded.

I put my right hand on Medic's shoulder and my left on X's shoulder.

"Alpha Base, come in. this is Commander Zero. We have X. Have Lifesaver ready and waiting. I'm bringing him and Medic in." Zero listened to the response.

"Navigator Nana here. I read you loud and clear. Lifesaver is ready for you." Nana replied. I thanked her and teleported. Lifesaver was waiting as I arrived. He and Medic rushed X into their Operation Theater.

**SIGNUS**

Nana alerted me to Zero's arrival, and I called him to my office. He quickly filled me in on what happened. I listened quietly.

"You did the right thing, Zero. If anyone can save X, it's Lifesaver." I let him go. Worry twisted my gut. I didn't have to wait long for Lifesaver's report. He reported to me from the Operation Theater.

"Signus, the fact X is still alive right now is a miracle in itself. His chest is crushed, and his cranium is badly fractured. Fragments from his ribs have damaged many of his internal organs. His spine has been severed from his pelvis. The leg he still has is badly fractured. Same goes for his arm." Lifesaver reported.

"How long? Can you save him" I asked.

"I am going to try. If his will to live is strong enough, he could last another day." Lifesaver signed off. I stood and reported to HQ and to my base over what was happening. I then walked down to the medical bay where Zero was pacing. Axl arrived several hours later with Alia. I explained what was happening to them.

"If anyone can survive, it is X." Alia stared down the Operation Theater doors, which were a sickly green color.

"Zero, keep pacing and you are going to wear a hole in my floor." I turned to Zero, "X is in good hands."

"I know. I can't help but worry." Zero continued to pace. Medic came out to us.

"We are losing him" She told us.

**LIFESAVER**

I had never seen a Reploid take so much damage and still live. I would fight as long as X was willing to fight. I carefully made several repairs and hit another bone fragment. Taking a pair of tweezers, I carefully reached for the bone. My hand began to tremble.

"No! Not this again!" I willed my hand to stop trembling. I suffer from a nerve disorder that affects my hands. It takes the form of trembling. Not even Signus knows of my disorder. If he knew, I'd be banned from my Operation Theater. The trembling slackened, and I reached in for the bone again. I slowly removed it, careful not to damage the surrounding structures.

"You are doing fine, X. just hang in there a little longer." I murmured.

Medic finished clipping the wires that hung from X's left knee, "Life, his stats are dropping!"

"What?" I turned to the monitors, "Oh crud! Come on, X, fight!" I readied the charge in the paddles, "Medic, he's going into tachycardia! Clear!" I sent a wave of electricity through X's body, which had the desired effect on his heart.

"His stats are still dropping! Come on, X, don't do this to us! Fight!" Medic encouraged.

"We've done all we can. It is up to him now." I peeled off my bloodstained gloves for a fresh pair, "Lets close him up." As X healed, we would perform more surgeries as he grew stronger. Medic closed up X's knee and wrapped it up. Just as we finished, X's stats started dropping again. Medic's jewel flashed and died, her limited healing power taxed out. She looked like she might collapse from exhaustion at any minute. I sent her out to the others with an update and told her to get some rest. X's stats dropped even lower, barely above the red line of any return. He was barely holding on. I knew he probably wouldn't last the night.

They say that a doctor's greatest sorrow is losing patients. They are right. It is no different for me. I knew I'd done everything humanly possible to save X. I walked out to the waiting group, which had grown to include most of the base. Medic had fallen asleep in Zero's arms. He was rocking her gently back and forth as she slept.

"Medic said you were losing him." Zero spoke softly as to not wake the sleeping Medic.

"She is right. The damage is just too great. X isn't going to last the night. I tried, guys, I really tried. He is still in the Operation Theater. I don't know how long he'll last." I explained gently.

It was Zero who broke the ensuing silence.

"Can I at least go see him?" he asked.

"You may, but the sight isn't pretty." I warned, "I've got him hooked up to many machines, so there are wires and tubes everywhere. Lets keep it at three people at a time, five minutes each." hours later, the last of the hunters left the operation theater. Zero, Axl, and Alia were still there. Medic slept on, curled up on the couch, a blanket tugged neatly around her, Zero's doing. I pulled him aside as Axl followed Alia into the theater.

"You love her, don't you?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I love her very much." Zero answered.

"If you hurt her in any way, I'll personally hunt you down and strip you into spare parts." I threatened lightly, "I know your greatest fear, needles. Medic is my daughter, and I don't want to see her hurt."

"I will never hurt her in any way." Zero stared into my eyes. That was all I needed. I could see that he truly loved her. It reflected in his eyes.

"That is all I need to know. Medic is all I have left. Has she told you much about herself?" We walked into the theater where Alia was holding X's undamaged hand.

"Well, she has told me that she was born just before the sixth Maverick uprising." Zero recalled, "She said she never got to know her mother."

"Alana, my wife, Medic's mother, died as Medic was born. Alana was the top hunter at our home base. We felt the loss the day the Mavericks attacked and overran the base. I was injured trying to protect Medic, but the surviving hunters dragged me away from the base before I could get to her. Douglas, my brother, ran back in with a few hunters and saved Medic." I found myself going back to that horrible day.

"Douglas actually did something useful?" Zero asked.

"Douglas has his moments. Anyway, we became wanderers, searching out other survivors like us. Eventually, we turned up at HQ where they took us in. I was away a lot on missions so Douglas pretty much raised her. I tried to be there for her as much as I could. It wasn't easy. Medic decided to follow her mother's footsteps and become a hunter, but an accident left her buster nearly useless in her super form. She turned to becoming a field doctor instead. I trained her myself." I continued.

"I almost lost her today. You should have seen her in battle. Despite her disadvantage with her buster, she stayed and fought by my side. I am very impressed with her skill." Zero said, "She never showed any fear. It was like fighting with a hunter instead of a doctor." He turned to X, whose stats had not changed.

"You almost lost her?" I felt a pang of fear.

"Axl got hurt real bad and was dying. Medic fully healed him and it nearly took her life." Zero explained, "It was scary."

"Medic did what?" I looked him in the eye, "Medic has a limited healing ability, a gift from my father."

"She fully healed Axl when he was knocking on deaths door." Zero said again.

"She has the Healing Touch, just like her grandfather, Red Cross." I let Zero go to X's side.

**ZERO**

I sat down next to Alia, who was holding X's uninjured hand. His eyes were closed, and his chest barely moved. It hurt, seeing him like this. I noticed one thing. X was responding to Alia's touch by squeezing her hand. Axl looked like he might start crying at any minute. Lifesaver stood nearby, his eyes locked on the monitor showing X's stats as if he could will them to go higher.

"I can't take this anymore!" Axl left the room. I turned to see him in tears as he left. My heart went out to him.

"I'm staying right here with him." Alia decided.

"I'm staying too." I told her, "I don't know how I'm going to live with myself knowing I failed to save X."

"You didn't fail. We just didn't get there in time." Alia blinked back tears.

"We should have teleported." I grumbled.

"If we teleported, Sigma would have been on us so fast we wouldn't have been able to counterattack. X protected us. Before going into battle to help you, he and Medic had quite the row over his injuries." Alia turned to face me, "We still need to talk about that night."

I knew this was coming. Lifesaver leaned in to listen, but the sight of my charging buster sent him running for his life. "I've been trying to apologize."

"If anyone should be apologizing, it's me." Alia stared into my eyes.

"Really? I was the one responsible for the kiss."

"That was accidental. I leaned over you just as you sat up."

"You were the one who fell on me."

"I tripped. You were the one whose hands went places they shouldn't have."

"I was trying to catch you. My mind was still half asleep."

"Lets face it. We both should be apologizing to each other."

"Deal. I apologize."

"I apologize too."

"Apology accepted."

"Apology accepted."

"Let's forget it ever happened."

"Deal."

We both looked toward the window to see Lifesaver listening in.

"LIFESAVER!" Alia screamed, horrified.

"You heard nothing!" I raised my fully charged buster, "or else, one of these catches you in the backside!"

Lifesaver swallowed nervously, "I was just checking on X…" he flustered helplessly, then his expression went hard, "This better not affect Medic!"

"It won't!" I growled at him.

Alia felt a change in the pressure X was exerting on her hand. It was slackening.

"X?" She turned to him with a worried look, "Guys, something is wrong!"

"If I find that you've broken Medic's heart or hurt her in anyway, I promise, I'll hunt you down myself and turn you into a pile of scrap!" Lifesaver ignored Alia.

"This has nothing to do with Medic! I love her and her alone!" I snapped back, also ignoring her.

"GUYS!" Alia screamed.

"What?" Lifesaver and I turned to her.

"There is something wrong!" Alia held onto X's hand, which was limp in her hand. Lifesaver went for a closer look, and swore.

"He's going into a multi system failure!" Lifesaver went to work. Alia and I found ourselves being kicked out into the waiting area. I went over to Medic, who was still asleep. The blanket I had tucked so carefully around her was slowly falling off of her. I gently tucked her in, brushing her lilac hair out of her face tenderly as I did so.

"You love her, don't you?" Alia asked softly.

"She is my life." I settled down so Medic's head and upper body rested on my lap.

"Medic has loved you for a long time." Alia looked sad. She was losing the one she loved and seeing me with Medic sent pangs of sadness through her heart. She wondered if she would ever feel love again.

"She has?" I looked up at the navigator.

"Back when we were in basic training she used to talk about you all the time. You made a big impression on her when you saved her." Alia was referring to the time I had gone out to respond to a maverick attack on a convoy. I had been injured in the attack and it was Medic who tended to my wounds. She had blushed a lot which I had found quite cute. Then there was the training accident that damaged her buster. I had been the one who carried her to medical bay. I had stayed around until I knew she was going to be okay.

"I used to think about her a lot myself until Iris swept me off of my feet." I recalled how I'd woken up in medical bay screaming and crying over Iris's death. Medic had come and hugged me until I settled down. She'd smiled at me softly before leaving me alone to sleep, "After Iris died, Medic became my rock. I don't know how many times I've cried on her shoulder. Then Medic found Kyle…" I recalled the tall tan and blue Reploid, "Kyle went Maverick and attacked her. She came to me badly beaten and burst into tears. I held her has she cried and got the whole story. X found us and literally blew a fuse when he heard Medic's story. I've never seen him looking so angry. Kyle disappeared and we figured he'd try to strike Medic again. X, Axl, and I took turns guarding her. Turns out, our hunch was right. X was on guard duty that night that Kyle attacked Medic. He held him off while Medic escaped and found me. I rushed to the scene, leaving Axl to protect her. I got there to see X take a massive blow to the head. I snapped, and it took five hunters to pull me off of Kyle."

"I remember that time. X was in a coma for nearly six weeks after that. I never did find out what happened to Kyle." Alia said.

"Axl found and defeated him. He was retired with a bang I hear." I looked up to see Lifesaver walk into the room. Medic stirred.

"I got him back, but I fear the injuries are fatal." Lifesaver looked down.

Alia and I went back in. Medic was with us.

"Life and I have done what we can. I bet my sister, Cinnamon, could do more for him. H touch is a lot stronger then mine." Medic turned to me, "Unfortunately, She lives on Giga Island, hidden and protected by four Guardians appointed by X himself."

"Why is she under guard?" I asked, remembering the young blond girl Reploid.

"It is what she is. She is the Force Generator." Medic said, "It is highly imperative that she doesn't fall into Maverick hands."

"Force Generator?" I asked, what exactly is that?"

"Cinnamon is used to process raw Supra Force material into a form we can use. It is why her touch is so strong." Medic explained, "I'm going with you to get her."

"But isn't it dangerous?" I asked.

"I know Giga Island because I was held there while my touch was analyzed. The guardians know me." Medic explained, "Yes, it is dangerous. I am willing to risk myself to save the ones I care about. Isn't that what being a Hunter is all about? I'm not some damsel in distress that runs screaming from danger. I can handle myself quite well."

"But still, what if you get hurt, or worse, what if I lose you?" I asked.

"Zero, stop. I'm not like Iris." Medic looked into my eyes, "I'm not some pretty thing that you can only admire from a far."

"I'm coming too." Alia spoke up, "I may be a navigator, but I'm doing this for X."

"Hold it!" I cried out indignantly, "What do you think I am? Weak? I can handle this by myself!"

"Oh I see, Mr. Hero. You know you want us along. I can see it in your eyes." Alia said, making me blush.

"I never said you couldn't come along! Signus will need to be briefed. He has the final say in this matter." I said.

"And you three can go."

We all turned, "Signus?"

"I'm sending Axl and Nana with you." Signus finished, "You are cleared to go."

"You are allowing the mission?" I asked.

"Without Cinnamon, X will not survive. I am doing everything in my power to save one of my top hunters. Be careful. I'll have the transport ship ready to go in one hour." Signus said.

"It might be better if X and I go too. The sooner we find Cinnamon, the better." Lifesaver brought up.

"I'm not sure. Can X handle being transported in his condition?" Signus asked.

"I have portables for every machine I'm using here. I'd suggest using a medical transport just to be safe." Lifesaver said.

"I'll arrange for a medical transport then. You guys get ready to go. Be on the pad in 30 minutes. I'm going to put priority on this one." Signus said, leaving. Axl and Nana came in.

"We heard." Axl said, "Zero, let's hit the armory."

"We left, with Alia and Nana. Lifesaver and Medic prepared to transport X. In the armory, my armor was still laying in a pile in front of my locker where I'd dumped it. Axl opened his locker, and pulled out each piece of his armor carefully. He was wearing his grey Kevlar suit. I slipped each piece of my armor on and locked it in place. Even I have had embarrassing moments with improperly locked armor flying off of me in battle. Axl and I ran systems checks on each other and checked each others armor to make sure it was locked in place.

In the girls side of the armory, Nana and Alia performed the same checks on each other. We met up, Axl and I carrying our helmets, Alia and Nana with their head sets. I checked their armor myself to make sure it was locked in place as it is my custom. We walked up to the Pad on the roof of the base where the medical transport was being fueled up. The pilot, a yellow and honey colored female Reploid, waved at us.

"I'm Kitty, Kitty Havoc, of the 5th air unit at your service." she smiled, "I've been briefed of the mission, and I'm one of the best pilots of the unit."

I smiled in return, "I'm Commander Zero, and this is Axl, Alia, and Nana. Lifesaver and Medic are coming with Commander X."

"I'll do my best to get us there in one piece." Kitty climbed up into the transport, "We are almost ready to go!"

Medic and Lifesaver arrived with X laying in a transport capsule. The lid was open to make room for the wires and tubes keeping X alive. They went on first to get X settled in place in the back. We climbed on next. The transport was cramped on the inside due to the various machines that took up most of the space. Signus's voice came on the com.

"Sorry for the cramped conditions. This transport was the only one I could get my hands on quickly. Good luck and god speed. Signus out." Signus replied.

The transport rumbled to life as Kitty engaged the engines. Slowly, she lifted us into the air. We headed off toward the ocean, where Giga Island waited for us. I glanced toward X. Would Cinnamon help us? Could she even help us?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: Crisis was originally going to be three parts, but I decided to make it into four parts. Capcom owns everything except for Medic, Guy, Kitty, Alpha, Beta, the Core, Sigma's core form, Luna, Sy, Mandi, Para and the plot. Yes, they own the Pure. It is actually the Ultimate Energy that X absorbed into his body to end the Maverick Wars, sacrificing his body in the process. I altered it around a bit to fit better in the story line. Part four, the exciting conclusion, will be up sometime next week. See ya then, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Four figures watched as a medical transport entered Giga Island airspace. Each figure was a different color. The first was a white armored male with a gold stripe running down his chest. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were brown. The next figure wore dark pink armor with a dark red stripe running down her legs. She had red hair and golden eyes. The third figure was a full head shorter then the rest. His armor was lime green with a dark blue stripe running down his arms. He had black hair with gray eyes. The fourth and final figure wore lilac colored armor with a soft yellow stripe running down her sides. She had green eyes with brunette hair.

"That is a Medical Transport copter." the lilac figure said, "It belongs to the Maverick Hunters."

"Even so, We can not allow them near the Island." this came from the green figure, "We must protect Cinnamon at all costs."

"Bard's right for once." this came from the pink figure.

"Hey! What are you implying, Fusion?" Bard asked, looking indignant.

"Face it, you aren't the brightest bulb here." Fusion sneered at her fellow Guardian.

Bard was about to object, but a stern look from the white guardian made him think better of it, "What do we do, Star?"

"We greet them, of course." Star smiled, "there is one reason why the Hunters seek out Cinnamon. One of their own must be badly hurt. I will hail them when they get into range."

"Are you sure, Commander Star?" the lilac figure asked.

"Yes, Lilac." Star walked toward the Command Center.

**ZERO**

With nothing to do but wait, I decided to take a much needed nap. For once, my nightmares decided to leave me be. A sudden lurch to the right woke me mid fall out of my seat. I hit the ground rolling, and came up with my buster charging.

"Are we under attack?" Axl asked, working his way to the front of the transport. he pounded on the door, "Kitty? What's wrong?"

"Everything is all right. It's just a sonic charge caused by the thunderstorm that just formed." Kitty was deadly calm, "I'm flying blind but we are okay."

"What? If you can't see, then how are you flying?" Axl panicked.

"I still have my instruments. We are almost in hailing distance from Giga Island. The rain is coming down in thick sheets that is making it hard to see." Kitty replied calmly.

"We aren't going to crash, are we?" Axl asked.

"We are not going to crash, Axl. Settle down." Kitty replied.

The transport lurched as if it had been hit. I found myself crashing into my seat.

"Kitty, report!" I called, climbing to my feet.

"Lightening strike, I've lost function to the left forward propeller." Kitty responded.

"That's not good!" Axl yelped.

"Relax, We've still got three other propellers on that side." Kitty rolled her almond eyes, "We are damaged, but it is very minor."

"Now I know why I hate flying." Medic grumbled.

"Can you make it through the storm?" I asked.

"We'll make it just fine." Kitty focused on her readings, using them to guide her. She didn't really need to use her readings. She'd flown to Giga Island so many times she could fly there in her sleep.

"How is X doing, Lifesaver?" I turned to the doctor.

"So far, so good." Lifesaver replied.

"How much farther, Kitty?" I called.

"We've got about fifty miles to go." Kitty replied, "Jeez! We're okay! Just another lightening bolt."

"I'll be happier when my feet touch solid ground again." Axl moaned.

"Axl, you fly." Nana said, "Are you afraid to fly?"

"No, I just don't like to be cooped up in a transport in the middle of a storm." Axl answered.

"He is afraid of storms." Alia told Nana.

The transport rocked as another lightening bolt passed millimeters from the front engine. Then there was a loud crack that came from over our heads. Axl screamed in terror. The transport lurched sideways as Kitty screamed, "We've been hit!"

"Where?" I asked.

"We are losing altitude! I'm not getting a response from the starboard engines, and the port side engines are acting sluggish! Damn! I just lost one of the port side engines!" Kitty screamed.

"I see smoke!" Nana pointed out the window.

"Smoke?" Axl looked, "Oh my God! We're dead!"

"Axl, breathe!" I told him, "It's just a little engine trouble."

"Yeah, but we forgot to bring the engineer!" Axl screamed back.

"Yes! I've got a starboard engine up and running!" Kitty called, "We're gaining altitude again!" Her com crackled to life, "This is Commander Star of the Giga Island Force. Do you read, Medical Transport?"

"This is Kitty Havoc, Pilot of Medical One. We read you loud and clear." Kitty responded, "Passing Radio to Commander Zero."

I took the com.

"Please state your business with Cinnamon." Star ordered.

"We have a badly injured Reploid on board that we can not afford to lose." I explained, "He needs Cinnamon's help if he is to survive."

"Cinnamon can't save every injured Reploid you drop on our doorstep." Star's voice went cool.

"This is different. If we lose him, the war is as good as lost." I reasoned.

"That is your problem, not ours." Star replied.

I could feel my temper rising, "The Reploid is X."

"It's X? I'll report to Cinnamon. I'm sending Fusion out to guide you in." Star signed off.

Looking out the front window, I watched as the stormy black sky turned slightly pink. The glow grew brighter, taking the form of a Reploid I knew well, "Fusion."

Fusion waved, and Kitty responded by lining the craft up with Fusion. Following Fusion, she brought us down out of the clouds toward a tiny grey speck sitting in a roiling black sea. The speck began to grow in size and the familiar towers of Giga Base came into view. The base isn't active. Fusion landed and Kitty brought us down gently on the landing pad. Axl was the first out of the door. Star was waiting for us.

"Your craft is damaged from that storm. I'll have Bard make the necessary repairs. Zero, long time no see, Kouhai." Star smiled.

"Senpai. Enjoying retirement?" I asked, returning the smile.

I was trained by Star to be a Hunter. It was Star who took me under his wing back when I was an ungainly rookie not used to my armor. It was Star who first reached me through my fear when I had first woken up after the fight with Sigma.

"Retirement? You call this retirement?" Star was smiling, "I always said I was going to retire to an island in the ocean someday. Lets see X."

"Well now you are living on an island in the ocean." I returned, leading him back onto the craft where Lifesaver and Medic were sitting with X. Star took in a sharp breath as he studied X's broken body.

"This is really bad. I'm not sure if Cinnamon can help." Star stepped off the plane, "Lilac? Help them move X to the medical bay!"

"Yes, sir!" Lilac stepped onto the plane.

"I'm not going to help them."

"Cinnamon! You have to help them! It is imperative that you help them!" Star turned to her.

"I refuse to help the ones who keep me a prisoner on this island!" Cinnamon glared at him, "Protected by retired Hunters to boot!"

"I'm not retired!" Lilac snapped, "Nor is Bard and Fusion!"

"But Cinnamon!" I tried, "It's X! he needs your help badly!"

"He can die for all I care!" Cinnamon turned to stalk off.

"Cin?"

She turned, "Medic."

"Cinnamon!" Medic ran to her sister, "Please, you have to help him!"

"I refuse to help the one responsible for putting me here." Cinnamon snarled.

"But Cin! He put you here for your own safety!" Medic tried.

"Cinnamon." Lifesaver emerged from the craft with X in tow.

"Father." Cinnamon's voice went cold.

"Cinnamon, I don't know where to start." Lifesaver started.

"Then don't start!" Cinnamon growled, turning and running off.

"What happened between you guys?" Alia asked.

"Long story." Medic looked away.

"back during the Maverick attack on the base, X snuck Medic, Cinnamon, and I out under the noses of the Mavericks. He took us here to Giga Island and left the four guardians with the task of keeping us safe. Cinnamon discovered that she could handle Supra Force Metal in it's raw form and using the force generator hidden in her body, convert it to a form we could use. After the base got taken back, Medic and I returned, but X decided that with the discovery, it would be better if Cinnamon stayed on the island under the protection of the Guardians. She hates X for what he did to her." Lifesaver explained.

"We visited her as much as we could, but as you've seen, she has pulled away from us." Medic continued, "She is mad about having to be kept here where it is safe."

"We have to convince her to help us then." I muttered.

Medic came to my side, "If Cinnamon doesn't want to help then we don't force her to help."

I turned to answer her, when an explosion rocked the island. We both dove to the ground, myself over her. Another explosion rocked the island. Star screamed.

"How did they find us?" I looked up to see fear on Stars face. Below me, Medic whimpered softly.

"Shh, you are okay." I soothed the young medical officer, "Who found you?"

"Cinnamon is in there!" she cried.

"Cinnamon!" Lifesaver screamed.

"I'm going in!" Axl screamed, "Cinnamon! I'm coming!"

"Axl wait!" I screamed after the young Reploid.

**AXL**

"Axl Wait!" Zero screamed from where he lay, protecting Medic. At least, that is what I hoped was happening. I chose not to listen and ran for the entrance to Giga base. I was stopped by Bard.

"You can't go charging in there!" Bard screamed at me, "These Rogues are not like the Mavericks you are used to!" He yanked me down just as a fireball sped by our heads. I looked left to see Zero draw out his saber and charge at the fireball. Fusion beat him there, bringing her fist around to knock the fireball away from them. Bard tucked into his armor and rolled, bouncing the fireball into the sea.

"Hey! I had the fireball covered!" Zero complained, clearly ticked off at being one upped by a girl.

Star looked up at the sky, "they are leaving! Everybody quick, inside!"

He ushered us into the command center while Lilac, who had lain on top of the capsule to protect X, led Lifesaver and Medic to the Medical Bay.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"Giga Island is no longer safe." Star turned to me, "Have you ever fought a Rogue?"

"You mean Reploids that are nether maverick, civilian, nor hunter, right?" I asked, "I have had run ins with Rogues."

"Star, I want the whole story. No skirting the edge." Zero looked at the Guardian Commander.

"They are not your problem. These Rogues are different then those kind. For one thing, they seem to share a collective mind, and their attack strength is extremely high. You would have been engulfed in flames from that fireball. Your Z-saber would have flicked off once in contact with it. We Guardians can take them easily because of the Supra Force Metal fused with our armor. You Hunters are just not capable of an enemy like this. We chose not to alert Signus to keep you out of it. The Rogues have been getting more daring with their attacks. There are four of them. They are Shadow, Epsilon, Spider, and Sigma. At first, we thought they were under Sigma's control as Mavericks. We quickly found out that they were not under Sigma, but someone else. Someone not seen since the fall of the demonploids at the hands of the original Megaman." Star looked at each of us hunters and navigators. "It is said that the original Megaman died battling her."

"Now that is just sad. The original Megaman got his can kicked by a girl." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Zero shot me a death glare. I wisely chose to shut up.

"Who is she?" Zero asked.

"We are not sure. We do have a picture taken by a security cam." Star brought up a picture of a golden Reploid with long red hair. She was skinny, and her legs ended in heeled boots. A red gem graced her chest. A pair of golden wings adorned her back. Her helmet sported three long golden spikes meeting above her forehead. Her eyes were blue and she held a long sword stained red with blood up against her shoulder. I felt my blood run cold as a memory jolted my brain. I was laying on the ground, badly damaged. Panting, I looked up at my opponent, a golden Reploid with long red hair. She smiled cruelly, and drew out a long sword. She plunged it into my chest as I screamed.

"AXL!" I found myself back in the present. Zero was shaking me.

"I'm okay!" I gasped, "I saw something."

"Would it be of yourself laying on the ground looking up at that Reploid as she runs you through with a sword?" Zero asked, "I saw it too. So did Alia and Nana."

"What you saw is a memory known as a racial memory. It is something all Reploids see when they see her. You saw the death of the original Megaman." Star explained as Medic came running in.

"We need Cinnamon now!" She cried, "Dad and I are having a tough time keeping him stable! Oh Cinnamon! Where are you?" She saw the picture and screamed, "No! She can't be back!"

"Medic, do you know her?" Zero went to her.

"That's the demonploid Mazda! She's the one who spilled the blood of the original Megaman! They say his blood still covers her sword! Nothing can stop her! Not even X! We are as good as dead!" Medic wailed.

"We have to stop her!" I responded, "And we will stop her!"

"We can't, Axl! She's a demonploid!" Alia screamed.

"She still has got to have a weakness!" I reasoned.

"She has no weakness." Star broke in, "None of our attacks damage her. That storm you were caught in was created by her!"

"I knew that storm wasn't normal!" I answered, "Everybody has weaknesses. Even X has weaknesses. We just haven't found hers yet and we will find it. I'm going to go look for Cinnamon." I left.

I walked toward a certain place where I knew Cinnamon would be. My mind brought up the image of Mazda again. I remembered X telling me once that when in doubt, go for the head. I reached the place and went in. It was dark.

"Cinnamon? Are you here?" I called.

"Axl! No! get out!" Cinnamon screamed, "Aah!"

"Cinnamon!" I screamed back, lighting my crystals. The room was bathed in a blue glow.

"Sorry, honey, but I can't let the little whelp heal Megaman." came another female voice.

"Let her go!" I screamed as the room lit up in a bright yellow glow.

"No can do, honey." the light revealed Mazda.

I locked my pistols together to form my crossbow, "Eat this then!" I fired off an arrow but Mazda easily caught it and tossed it aside.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty." Mazda lit her left hand, and I was slammed backward hard.

"AXL!" Cinnamon screamed.

I rose, dazed from the blow, "You don't get it, do you? If X dies, we hunters lose this war!"

"X? you mean Megaman. Sorry, but he must die." Mazda growled.

"It's X! your Megaman died by your hand!" I screamed.

"Actually, his brother, Protoman, showed up just as I ran my sword through Megaman. Protoman defeated me!" Mazda hissed, "But he didn't knock me out! I watched as Protoman went to Megaman and pulled my sword from him! He then carried his brother away after stabbing me with my own sword!" She squeezed Cinnamon even harder, causing her to scream again.

"CINNAMON!" I glowed, switching to my white armor, "Let her go!" I rushed the demonploid, sending a left cross at her neck. Suddenly, burning hot electricity shot through my body, causing me to scream. Mazda shoved me backwards, and I hit the ground, stunned. My body began to shut down and everything went hazy. I tried to rise up and fight, but a blow to my head knocked me out.

**ZERO**

I watched as Axl left before turning to Star, "Sigma's a Rogue?"

"We were shocked too." Star said.

"X defeated Sigma so we are down to three Rogues. Shadow and Epsilon, This sounds right. Spider? He's a lowly bounty hunter and I'm not sure if he is capable of something like this." I said, "We need X. Lets go to Cinnamon." Star agreed and took the lead. It wasn't long before we found Axl.

"AXL!" I screamed and ran to him. Medic joined me.

"It's okay. He is offline due to receiving a massive shock." Medic said, "bringing him online now."

Axl's eyes fluttered open minutes later. He tried to talk, but no sound came out. Medic saw his panic.

"You are okay. Just give yourself a few minutes." She told him.

"Mazda has Cinnamon!" Axl cried as soon as he found his voice, "I tried to save her!"

"We'll get her back, Axl. Can you stand?" I helped him up, "Medic, can you take him to medical bay?"

"Yes, Zero." Medic knew why I was sending her away. She let Axl lean on her as they walked away. Star knelt to inspect a puddle of liquid.

"This is fuel." He said, "It's what we use to power the base. The generator is this way."

"Wait. Alia, Nana, I need you two to stay in the command center to navigate for us." I ordered. They both returned to the Command Center wordlessly.

"Fusion, stay with the navigators and protect them." Star added, "Zero, that leaves us. Lets go." Fusion was already following the navigators.

I followed Star through the maze that was Giga Base. We stopped outside the generator room. Star tried the door which opened silently. We stepped inside.

"Well, well, well, Two came to party." came a voice as a second voice grunted.

"Show yourself!" I ordered.

"Very well." Spider materialized holding a struggling Lifesaver.

"Let him go, Spider!" I ordered.

"I think not." Spider hissed.

"You Maverick!" I charged, Z-saber flashing. Spider tossed me aside without releasing Lifesaver.

"Zero! He's a Rogue!" Star lined up a shot with his pistol and fired. Lifesaver screamed. Spider grinned.

"You've hit your ally." he snarled.

"Actually," Lifesaver twisted himself around to face Spider, "You are the one hit!" Lifesaver gave a violent twist, nearly jerking himself free of Spiders hold.

"We have to beat him somehow!" I cried.

"We can't!" Star answered.

"Distract him." I slunk right while Star attacked with a punch to Spiders gut. Getting behind Spider, I winked at Lifesaver who got my hint. I focused, leapt into the sky and came down to punch the ground, "Raganok!" A swarm of fire slammed into Spiders back. He released his hold on Lifesaver who sprinted away from him. Screaming, Spider spun to me, a yellow card in his hands. I dove to the ground, the card exploding as it slammed into the wall behind me.

"You are good, Hunter and Guardian, but I'm better!" Spider drew out four yellow cards and threw them at us. Star screamed, diving to the ground as one card shot millimeters over his head. I felt a card hit somewhere behind me as I rolled to the left to avoid the third card. Star and I came up to see the last card doing an impression of a suicide bomber right at our heads. We both dove down again to avoid it. It exploded harmlessly against the floor behind us.

"We have got to hurt him somehow!" I grumbled to Star, who nodded, "My Raganok attack didn't harm him!"

"Where is Lifesaver?" Star crawled to his feet.

"Right here!" Lifesaver called from the door, "it's sealed!"

"I'm going Absolute!" I focused, switching to my dark armor, "I might be able to damage him now!"

Spider faked a yawn, "Boring! Lets see how you fare against my cards!" He let lose with ten yellow cards. I shot into the air, trying to avoid five cards at once. Then I figured something out. I dove toward Spider and shot up quickly at the last second. Spider screamed, six cards plowing into him, damaging him badly.

"You are a genius! Why didn't I ever think of that?" Star dashed forward, and banked a hard left, the three cards on his tail slammed into Spider, dealing even more damage. We met in the middle of the room.

"Incoming!" Lifesaver screamed.

We both looked up.

"Oh crap." Star started.

"We're dead." I finished.

The last card was inches from our heads. A wrench came flying from no where to slam into the card, causing it to explode. Star and I ducked to avoid the explosion.

"Who threw that wrench?" Star looked about.

"Leave it to the doctor to save you." Lifesaver grinned, walking over to us, "Spider is nothing but a heap of scrap now. I picked up this." He was holding a copy chip.

"X is the only one who can use those chips in his buster." I explained, "We still need to find Cinnamon. I'm staying in Absolute form."

"Where do we go next?" Lifesaver asked, picking up his wrench, which surprisingly had no damage.

"Look for a clue of some kind." Star said.

"Like this?" I held up a scrap of armor, and let out a angry scream, "It's a piece of Medic's shoulder armor!"

"What? If they've hurt her in any way," Lifesaver snarled, "I'll strip them into spare parts with my bare hands!"

"And I'll leave them in smoldering heaps!" I added, "She was going to Medical Bay!"

The door clicked, and opened itself. We raced through it and ran to the Medical Bay.

"It's empty!" I screamed, "They've got her!"

Lifesaver ran to X, "He's unharmed!"

"Doctor, stay here with him! Where did they take her?" I was furious. My Medic got taken. It was Star who found the next clue. He held it up, and I recognized it, "That is another piece of Medic's armor!"

"It was right here by the door! Lets go!" Star opened the door and we ran through it. The hallway was dark. Star and I lit our crystals, sending a green and blue glow around us. We hadn't ran far when we found something. That something turned out to be a dead Reploid.

"It's Shadow!" Star recognized, "He's dead. I wonder what killed him."

"I'd be more worried about who killed him." I replied, "That means Medic got away."

"I don't think she got away. This is blood. Whoever killed Shadow has her now." Star theorized, "Lets go."

We took off again, searching for another clue. A door swung open and we went into a well lit room. Standing in the center of the room was a tall tan and blue Reploid.

"Kyle!" I screamed.

"Zero, long time no see." Kyle hissed, "I came for my bride."

"You know him?" Star asked.

"Know him? He's supposed to be dead!" I shot back, "Kyle, what have you done with Medic?"

"She was being feisty so I punished her." Kyle stepped aside to reveal the unconscious form of Medic. Blood dripped from a gash on her forehead. The armor on her right shoulder was mostly gone. I ran to her, but Kyle lashed out, sending me crashing to the ground.

"Medic doesn't love you!" I rose back to my feet, "She stopped loving you the day you raped her!"

"Is that what she told you? Stupid whore wanted it." Kyle snarled.

"That is quite enough!" Star drew his sword, "Kyle, prepare to die!" He charged using a hacking technique that Kyle deflected easily. Star was sent flying into a bulk head. He groaned, trying to rise.

"Medic is mine!" I screamed, "I'll fight to the death for her!" Rage boiling, I charged with my saber drawn. Kyle vanished, appearing behind me. A hard kick sent me crashing to the ground.

"Kyle stop." Medic looked up at him, "I love Zero, not you."

"Liar! You love me, only me!" Kyle turned to her.

"I never loved you. I liked you a lot until you hurt me badly. I'm with Zero now. Zero is more of a man you'll ever be." Medic kept her eyes on Kyle, "I love Zero with every fiber of my being. I live and breath for Zero alone."

"I watched her charging her buster, "And I love her back just as passionately. She is my purpose, my light, my life."

"Lies! Medic loves only me!" Kyle screamed.

"you are wrong, Kyle." Medic raised her buster, "I do not love you." she fired her fully charged shot, catching Kyle off guard. Her attack dealt a little bit of damage.

"If I can't have her, nobody gets the filthy whore!" Kyle screamed, angling his shoulder cannon downward at Medic, who stared back fearlessly.

"You can't kill me." She said softly, "I know you won't shoot."

"Really?" Kyle charged his cannon to the max, "Die, whore." he fired, and I screamed. Suddenly, Kyle was the one screaming, his own cannon fire being turned back on him. Star. I crept toward Medic, afraid of what I would find. She found me first.

"Zero!" She hugged me as the smoke cleared.

"He's dead." Star replied, giving the still form a kick for emphasis.

"Oh, Medic! I was so worried he'd hurt you!" I returned the hug.

"He didn't hurt me that much. Just surface damage, nothing that won't heal on it's own." Medic snuggled into me, "I was afraid he'd hurt you."

"No damage, although I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow." I smiled.

The door suddenly slammed closed on us. Star ran to it.

"It's locked!" he cried. A quick look around the room showed that it was the only way in or out of the room.

"Alia? Can you get us out of here?" I called, using my com.

"Sit tight. The door has a lock code that is going to take me a few minutes to break." Alia responded.

**ALIA**

I entered a few short codes, probing the lock code. They gave me the information I needed. The lock code was four numbers, and there was a three in it some where. A clock showing three minutes appeared on my screen.

"Zero, I've got a count down going. If I don't get that door unlocked in time, I want you to get as far from the door as you can. Got me?" I ran a few more codes.

"I hear you." Zero was calm. Talk about trusting your Navigator! I was nervous and sweating now. I forced myself to calm down. So far, I knew that the second number was three, and nine was the next number. The clock counted down to two minutes. I figured out a third number, six. Good, all I needed to do was find the first number and send it to the door. I started with one and worked my way to nine. None of the numbers worked. The clock showed one minute.

"I've got three numbers figured out. I can't figure out the last number. I tried all numbers from one to nine." I replied to Zero. Suddenly, I sat up, "I've got it! Sending it to the door now! It's 0396!" before I had a chance to hit send, the doors to the command center blew open. Nana screamed. I turned.

"Epsilon!" Nana cried.

"Nana." Epsilon snarled, "I'm afraid I can't let you unlock that door."

"We have friends in that room!" I reached behind me for the send key. Epsilon grabbed me by the neck and threw me across the room.

"Alia!" Nana cried, "Are you okay?"

"I'll live!" I responded between coughs, "send the code!"

"I'm trying! My computer isn't responding!" Nana cried, "30 seconds!"

"What's happening?" Zero asked.

"Epsilon!" I replied, going to Nana, "20 seconds!"

"We're at the farthest point!" Zero replied, still calm.

I leveled my buster at Epsilon and charged. I knew I would only get one shot at this.

"10 seconds! 9, 8, 7!" as Nana said seven, I fired. Epsilon's head snapped back, hitting the send key. The count down stopped at 1. A smoking hole sat in the center of his forehead.

"You killed him." Nana said in awe, "We're saved!"

"The door's open. Good work ladies. All four rogues are down. Mazda is next." Zero congratulated us, "We still haven't found Cinnamon."

Our com buzzed.

"You guys need to hurry. I don't think X can last another hour." Lifesaver informed us.

"I'll stay here. Alia, you go to him." Nana offered.

I stood, "I'm going to stay with X." I left the command center and went to the medical bay. I walked over to sit in a chair by X's biobed. His stats were still low. He had gone well beyond being pale. In fact, he was whiter then the sheet covering him. His breathing was still very labored. Gently, I took his non injured right hand into my own. It hurt, seeing the one I love this way.

"X, I'm here." I whispered softly, feeling him squeeze my hand at the sound of my voice, "Zero is working on trying to find Cinnamon. So is Axl. I had to kill Epsilon to save Zero, Medic, and Star, earlier. I miss you." I stopped talking, a slight blush on my cheeks, "It turns out that Sigma, Spider, Shadow, and Epsilon are ether working for or being controlled by Mazda. Zero has taken out the other three already." I closed my eyes, and sighed. Deep inside, I was afraid, deathly afraid, of losing X. Zero had Medic, and Axl had… whom ever he was currently dating to help them cope with the loss. I had no one. If we lost X, I would be alone. What made it even worse was the fact I'd never told him my true feelings. I wondered if I would ever get the chance.

"Alia…"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, "X? You're awake! Lifesaver! Get over here! X is awake!"

At that moment, Zero returned with Medic and Star through the other door just as Lifesaver joined me. Medic looked a bit beaten up. Zero had his arm around her protectively. Star was just behind them.

"His stats are up a bit which is good. Due to the damage to his skull, I want you to be careful. He may not be able to talk very well, nor recognize you." Lifesaver warned.

I felt tears gather in my eyes and forced them back. I would not cry now. "X? can you hear me?"

"Yeah…" X's voice was weak with pain, "Did somebody… get the number… of the ride armor… that ran me over?"

"Sorry, but no." Zero smiled.

"At least his sense of humor is still intact." Medic said, "X, do you know where you are?"

"Medical Bay, Giga Base." X's voice was getting stronger.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Lifesaver asked.

"Sigma happened. Hey doc, there is a great new invention called pain killers. Mind using them?" X turned his head toward Lifesaver, wincing as he did.

"Of course." Lifesaver pulled out a needle. Zero promptly fainted. Lifesaver just shook his head in exasperation as he gave X a shot of pain killers. I couldn't help but smile. Everything felt so normal. Medic brought back Zero just as Lifesaver turned around with a new needle. He promptly fainted again. Medic rolled her eyes. Lifesaver turned to X, "This one is an antibiotic that will help keep any infection at bay." He administered the shot. Medic waited until Lifesaver put the needles away to bring Zero back again.

"Remember Needleman?" X asked Zero, finally comfortable.

"Don't even say that name!" Zero glared at him, "I had to fight him alone, too!"

"I was in a medically induced coma, remember?" X reminded him, "Where's Axl?"

"Axl is over here, resting." Lifesaver turned, "Oh crud, he's gone!"

"He probably went off to find Cinnamon. Lilac is gone too. Bard is with Kitty, and Fusion is with Nana." Star said.

"Fusion? She was never with us." I replied.

"Kitty? Come in, Kitty!" Zero raised Kitty, "Kitty says Bard is with her, working on an engine."

"Let me see if I can raise Lilac and Fusion." Star turned his com on, "Lilac? Come in, Lilac!" he reached her, "Lilac says she is trying to find Axl. Fusion, do you read? I can't raise Fusion!"

**AXL**

I left medical bay first chance I got. I wasn't going to sit idle, not when Cinnamon was in danger. I heard Lilac calling my name, and refused to answer. I knew she would drag me back to medical bay. I heard her getting closer and shifted to Zero.

"Zero? I can't find Axl anywhere. I'm worried. If he has gone after Mazda again, I'll never forgive myself." Lilac said in greeting.

"I swear, one of these days, I really am going to kill him!" I responded, mimicking Zero to a T, "He knows he can't take Mazda on his own!"

"I tried to tell him that but he kept saying that Cinnamon needs him. How do you deal with him?" Lilac asked, "Axl is too stubborn for his own good."

"It is X that usually deals with him. Myself, I'm usually trying not to kill him." I answered.

"X could probably talk some sense into him. I heard that he woke up recently." Lilac's com buzzed, "Lilac. No, no sign of Axl. I found Zero, though. What? Zero is with you? Then who is standing here in front of me?" she looked up, "Who are you?"

I gulped, my cover blown, "I'm gone!" I started to turn.

"Axl, drop the act!" Zero.

"Axl?" Lilac glared at me.

I shifted back to myself, "You caught me."

"Axl, why?" Lilac was angry now, "You scared me!" She drew out a pair of handcuffs and clicked them on my wrists, "and you are coming with me! Be thankful I'm not using the shackles!" I was dragged back into medical bay, where both Zero and X started in on me.

"Axl, I can't believe you!" Zero exploded.

"I out to fry your circuits for this!" X started in.

"but I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" X interrupted, "Of all the crazy, stupid things you've done, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"but-"

"I said I didn't want to hear it!" X glared angrily at me.

"If you would let me explain-"

"I know you care about Cinnamon! You have a brain, use it! Mazda is a demonploid! She killed the original Megaman! She'd make short work of you!" Zero interrupted.

"Mazda didn't kill Megaman." X broke in.

"What? But what about what we saw?" Zero asked.

"Mazda damaged him pretty badly, but Megaman defeated her. Megaman died releasing the Pure to drive back the core." X explained, "What is a demonploid doing in our time?"

"I don't know." Star said, "She attacked us one day but we drove her off. She said something about needing to kill the blue bomber. I sent the usual update to Signus but we decided to not tell him about the attack. We hoped it would keep X safe. We were wrong. She still found him and sent Sigma in to finish him. I heard from Signus that you defeated Sigma. With the other three Rogues gone, Mazda is left."

"Does she want revenge?" Zero asked.

"Who knows. Why did she kidnap Cinnamon for anyway?" Lilac asked.

"Supra force metal. She needs Cinnamon to process it so she could handle it." X said, "I bet I know what she plans to do with it. She is going to revive someone with it."

"Who would she revive?" I asked.

"You don't think she plans to revive the other six demonploids do you?" Zero asked.

"They are more then just demonploids. They are the one good thing, well second good thing, built by Willy to help save humankind. Mazda, along with Luma, Rebola, Aisha, Golem, Zola, and Halo, are the keys that sealed the Core away. For a while, their seal held. Then the Core got lose and infected them. Megaman went into battle against them and almost didn't survive. He was brought back to Light by Protoman where he was repaired. Roll found and brought the Demonploids to Light who rebuilt them. It was through them that Light learned of the Pure. He found the last of the Pure, and used it to build me after sending Megaman out to drive back the Core with the Pure. Mazda may be trying to help us." X replied, looking tired.

"What? But why kidnap Cinnamon? Why not just ask for our help?" I asked.

"She is very proud." X replied nearly drowsily.

"Let's leave X to get some rest." Lifesaver cut in, "We need to find Cinnamon."

"And I know where to look." Star said, "Down in the mines."

"Then lets go." I started for the door.

"Hold it." Zero growled.

"What?" I asked.

"You are staying here." Zero drew out his own handcuffs and cuffed me to the bar on X's bed, "After what you did, you are being punished."

"But Zero!" I started, "You would do the same for Medic!"

"Of course I would. I'm a SA rank hunter. You are just a rookie still." Zero replied.

"I'm an S class Hunter!" I protested.

"When you act like a rookie, I've got no choice but to treat you like one!" Zero snapped back.

"You can't do this to me!" I screamed at Zero and Star's retreating backs, "You need me! This isn't fair!"

"Axl, they do have a point." Alia said.

"Don't you start too." I turned to her, "This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"This is saving your life." Alia retorted, "This could just as easily be you, not X."

"It's not me." I glared at my cuffs, "They need me!"

"Do you want Cinnamon to have to go through what I'm going through with X?" Alia screamed at me, "This hurts so much right now! I've never told him my feelings! I might never get a chance to, ether!" Alia looked away, her face decorated with tears, "All you think about is fighting! Even with X so badly hurt, it's all you think about!"

"Alia…" I tried to think of a way to redeem myself, "I uh… You are right! What can I do about it? Go get myself decommissioned?"

"I can't believe you!" Alia sobbed harder. Medic moved to intervene, but Lifesaver held her back.

"I get it, I'm a conceited jerk! I'm trying to run from my feelings by doing something to help! I can't sit back and do nothing!" I screamed at her, "X got hurt trying to save everybody! Am I responsible for that too?" I found myself shaking, "Zero and X constantly treat me like I'm fragile! They've been doing it since the Lumine incident! They won't even let me patrol with them! I bet this mess could have been prevented if I was there! They insist on treating me like a rookie! I'm tired of it!"

"If you didn't act like a rookie all the time, they wouldn't treat you like one! We almost lost you when Lumine attacked you. You are lucky Medic was able to get that thing out of you. Zero and X don't want to go through something like that again!" Alia looked at me in the eye, tears streaming down her face, "Axl, why must you try to be a hero all the time?"

"I'm no hero." I turned away from her to look down on X, "I'm no more a hero then he is."

"X doesn't try to be a hero. He does what he is made for, and that is to fight for peace. Zero was made to destroy the peace, but he fights for it instead because X believes in him, just as he believes in you. He knows you aren't a rookie anymore. He also knows you are not ready for the full title of Maverick Hunter." Alia said softly, "He cares about you very much. You are like a son to him. He stayed with you while you were in the coma. In fact, he refused to eat or sleep until you woke up. Yet you sit here and say you are like him. Why won't you see the big picture, Axl? You are not like X at all."

"Why can't anybody see that I can take care of myself?" I asked.

"When will you get it, Axl?" Alia screamed, "X and Zero have been trying to teach you this all along! It is not about being able to care for yourself, but about being able to say you are wrong and accept help!"

"I do accept help!" I cried out, "I admit I am wrong all the time!"

"You don't, Axl." Alia looked furious.

I swallowed, knowing she was right. "I'm sorry, Alia, I'm sorry, X. I'm sorry, Zero. I didn't get it before. I get it now. I'm wrong. My Senpai, X, I failed your lessons. I'm in the wrong. Hunting isn't about being the best at everything, but about helping one another. I'm sorry I didn't see it before."

"Apology accepted, Axl, but will X accept your apology?" Alia looked down lovingly at X, "Will Zero?"

"My Kouhai… You've finally learned…" X opened his eyes, his voice faint.

"My Senpai, I'm sorry I've been such a fool. Can you forgive me?" I asked.

"I forgive… you, Axl…" X whispered, his hand going limp in Alia's hand, "I'm sorry, Alia…"

"Move out of the way!" Medic raced over, "He is bleeding inside again!"

I tried to get out of the way. The cuffs kept me in place. Alia moved back out of the way. Medic ran another transfusion.

"Dad, he's losing blood faster then I can replace it!" Medic cried out, setting up another bag next to the first bag, "I'm going in! Axl, move it!"

"I can't!" I cried, "I'm handcuffed to the bed!"

"Dang! Zero has the key, too! Zero? I'm trying to save X but I can't do anything with Axl in the way! I need your key!" Medic contacted Zero, who warped in and set me free with a stern stay before locking me to a pipe across the room. He left. Free, Medic cut into X's damaged chest and searched for the bleed. Finding it, she clamped it off. She could only clamp off the bleed as her healing touch was extremely weak. X gasped sharply at the new pain as the fresh blood flowing into him revived him. Medic stepped back to let Lifesaver close him up. His hands were shuddering as he worked.

"Dad, want me to take over?" Medic asked.

"Almost finished." Lifesaver stopped to let a more violent shudder pass, "my disorder is bad today." he finished up, "Stats are coming up."

"I don't know how much longer X can last. We need Cinnamon now." Medic pointed out.

"Zero and Star are working on it." I replied from my new place across the room, "I wish I was helping them."

"I'm not missing." Cinnamon walked into the room, "And I'm not helping him."

"Cinnamon! Mazda had you! How'd you escape?" I asked.

"I'm no damsel in distress. I can fight pretty well." Cinnamon turned to me, "Mazda let me go. She has all that she needs and wishes to not be disturbed."

"Cin, X needs you." Medic stepped closer to her younger sister.

"Not my problem." Cinnamon refused to look at her.

"If we lose him, we could end up losing the war." Medic tried, "Please, don't let the Mavericks win."

"Sorry, can't help you." Cinnamon scowled, "I refuse to save the one who put me here."

"What is Mazda doing?" I tried.

"Mazda is trying to save this world. She plans to revive her friends so that together they can seal the Core and defeat Sigma. Sigma infected Spider, Epsilon, and Shadow. Mazda managed to keep them under her control for a bit. She acted in the role of the demonploid to keep her mission a secret. I was never in any danger. She was sent from the past to save the future." Cinnamon explained.

"Why? What is coming?" I asked.

"Sigma is fused with the Core." Cinnamon looked up at me, "He grows with its power. The Demonploids are going to save us."

"Cinnamon, I want you to take a long look at Alia. She is crying because X is dying before her eyes." I replied.

Cinnamon looked, "Love hurts."

"What if it were me? Would you hesitate to save me?" I asked.

"You and Zero I will save. X I will not save." Cinnamon answered.

"Do you want Alia to be broken hearted?" I tried.

"Alia will get over it." Cinnamon's voice was emotionless.

"Alia loves him. She hasn't told X she loves him. You are taking that away from her." I reasoned, "Look at her. She is crying. You can make her happy again. Look at X." I felt my heart breaking as I saw X's tears, "He's in agony. You can take his agony away. Do you want to be responsible for snuffing out their love?"

"No. Axl, I can never forgive X for what he did to me. I looked forward to coming home. Then to hear that I won't ever get to go home, well, that hurt a lot. I could barely handle watching Medic and Dad leave. I dreamed of coming home for so long. X hurt me badly with what he did." Cinnamon's eyes filled with tears, "I understand why he did what he did because of my ability! I was homesick, so homesick! I couldn't wait to see everyone again!" She began to cry, "I won't help him now because he crushed my dream of going home!"

"Do you still want to come home?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Axl! I want to go home! I want to be in my room again! I want to help in the war!" Cinnamon cried into my shoulder. I wanted to put my arms around her and comfort her, but I couldn't thanks to the cuffs.

"If you save X, I'll talk him into letting you come home." I told her.

"I'm not going to save him!" Cinnamon screamed, her scream muffled by my shoulder.

I hit my com, "I'm going to talk to Zero." I told her, "Zero? Come in. Mazda isn't the enemy. Cinnamon is here. Just come back to the medical bay."

Zero and Star warped in.

"Mazda isn't the enemy?" Zero asked.

"More on that in a minute. Cinnamon here is refusing to save X because of a crushed dream. Her dream? To go home. Can she go home?" I asked.

"She is the force generator. We need supra force metal badly." Zero sighed, "It is safer for her here and the supra force metal is here. If she were to come home, we'd have to ship the metal out to her and the Mavericks would be on us in an instant. Cinnamon, I would love for you to come home, but it just isn't feasible right now. I promise, as soon as the war ends, you can come home."

"I have an idea." I broke in before Cinnamon could open her mouth to object, "What if she were to come home for a few weeks? When we leave, we'll take a bunch of metal with us so she can continue to convert it for us at home."

"Cinnamon has to stay here because it is impossible to transport the metal." Zero explained.

"What if we were to make more generators?" I asked.

"Force generators are impossible to build." Zero shot that idea down.

"Axl stop. I don't care anymore." Cinnamon walked away.

"She isn't happy." Zero said.

"the one thing that'll make her happy is the one thing we can't give her." I added, "This sucks. Is the supra force metal really that important to us?"

"Where do you think our ride armors are made from?" Zero asked, "Douglas uses it to build our weapons and to repair our armor. Cinnamon can only convert minute amounts at once."

"But do we need to sacrifice a young girls happiness just so we get our precious metal?" I asked.

"I want her home, I really do. It would make Medic very happy. I think Cinnamon is just lonely here." Zero said.

"Don't shoot me!"

We turned and Zero growled.

"Mazda!" I screamed.

"Let me explain. I'm not the enemy here. My mission is very top secret. I had to make sure I wouldn't be disturbed. Cinnamon was a big help to me." Mazda held up her hands, as she came in sight of X, "Oh god no! Tell me he can be saved!"

Zero drew his saber, "why do you care?"

"If Megaman can't do battle, we are screwed royally." Mazda answered, "Let me explain. I was sent to the future by Dr. Thomas Light to save the past. The Megaman of my era lays broken much like this era's Megaman. I am the last of the Demonploids. I came here to raise my friends. Without them, and Megaman, we're doomed. Have you heard of Final? Final is a creation of the Core and is fused with Sigma, creating Final Sigma. My friends and I need to hold back the Core so Megaman here can defeat Final Sigma. Only then will he be able to join us and defeat the Core. This is the only way to save both of our worlds." Mazda explained, "Please, you have to believe me. I should have come clean at the start. It's just that my mission is extremely important. I can not fail."

We should trust you because?" Zero asked.

"You have no choice, Hunter." Mazda answered.

"What if we don't help you?" I broke in.

"Then it is all over. Final Sigma rises unchallenged and conquers the whole world. He enslaves the human race and feeds them to the Core. It is a horrid future. Sigma's rule lasts forever despite heroes rising to challenge him in each age. Do you want that?"

"But X defeated Sigma and Medic turned him into dust." Zero brought up.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you this. Sigma is alive. X defeated a Core fused copy. The three other Rogues are dead for sure. The real Sigma is out there. He knows X is badly injured and he'll attack soon." Mazda turned to the door where six more Reploids, each a different color of the rainbow, walked into the room. "Meet my friends. Rebola is red, Luma is orange, I'm yellow, Golem is green, Halo is blue, Aisha is purple, and Zola is silver."

Like Mazda, Aisha, Zola, and Luma were female with the same body design as Mazda. Aisha had blond hair with blue eyes, Zola had black hair with reddish brown eyes, and Luma had silver hair with white eyes. Halo, Golem, and Rebola were male. Their helmets hid their hair. Rebola had green eyes, Halo had light brown eyes, and Golem had deep purple eyes.

"Megaman!" Rebola went to X, "He's hurt in this era too? This isn't good."

"It's X." Zero and I said together.

"I don't think he can be saved." Lifesaver replied.

"We have to do this without him." Golem turned to Rebola.

"Can we still win without him?" Aisha asked.

"If we were at our full strength, then yes. But we are only a fraction of what we once were. So no, we can't win." Rebola answered, "We were counting on the Pure blazing alongside us."

"Cinnamon could save him. She has the Healing Touch." I replied, "She won't help."

"I'm not going to save the one responsible for keeping me here." Cinnamon replied.

"Do you want Final Sigma to win?" Halo asked softly.

"I don't care!" Cinnamon snarled.

"Cinnamon, I know how you feel. I had my dream crushed once." This came from Alia, "My dream was to be the best researcher I could be. Then Gate went Maverick and we were disbanded."

"My dream was to live with Iris. I had to kill her after she went Maverick, crushing that dream." Zero brought in.

"I'm still not going to help." Cinnamon snapped, "I'll get to go home if Final Sigma wins!"

"No you won't!" Halo cried out, "You'll be dead if Final Sigma wins! We all will be dead!"

"Being dead is better then being stuck here!" Cinnamon screamed back.

"Enough!" Lifesaver screamed, "Cinnamon, how can you be so selfish?"

"Selfish? You think I'm being selfish? All I want is to go home! You abandoned me, and you sided with him!" Cinnamon screamed.

"I did not abandon you. I love you very much and I did what I did out of love!" Lifesaver shot back.

"What love, tough love?" Cinnamon asked, "If you really loved me, you would have fought to get me home!"

"Do you think I abandoned you? I fought Signus and X both to try to get you home! I did everything I could to get you home!" Lifesaver screamed, "I get it, I screwed up royally as a father!"

"I hate you!" Cinnamon ran from the room.

"Should I go talk to her, Dad?" Medic asked.

"No." Lifesaver stared at the door where Cinnamon had left, "Let her be. She is hurting right now. Cinnamon is right about one thing. I did screw up royally as a father. I was barely there for Medic, and Cinnamon feels abandoned."

"Don't be hard on yourself, doctor." Zero said.

"You did the best you could, Dad." Medic smiled, "My favorite days were Fridays because I knew that my daddy would come home for the weekend. I used to pester Uncle D about how much longer until Friday."

"You were always so happy to see me." Lifesaver said softly.

"You're my dad." Medic smiled, "You always spent Saturday with me."

"I hate to ruin your family moment, but we've got more important things to deal with." Rebola broke in gently, "If X can't fight, we are screwed."

"What if someone else were to hold the pure?" Zero asked.

"No can do. The Pure isn't something you can touch. It lives inside X and only X can use it." Aisha replied.

"Sigma has weaknesses." I brought up, "What if we were all to attack and hit Sigma in his weakest point, which by the way is his head?"

"Sigma will be protecting his head. Plus, Final will cancel out any weaknesses." Rebola replied, "Sigma can't be hurt until we draw and hold back the Core from him. To do that, We need the Pure, which is X."

**ZERO**

Every idea Axl and I gave got shot down. This was getting hopeless.

"It looks like all we can do is surrender." I said.

"I for one plan to go down fighting!" Axl rattled his handcuffs against the pipe containing him.

"As will I." I agreed.

"You will go into battle without X?" Zola asked.

"We go into battle for X." I corrected her, "We fight for those who can't fight for themselves."

"Yeah!" Axl agreed.

"Even though you will lose in the end, you still choose to fight?" Zola looked amazed.

"Of course. X would do the same thing." I replied, "Even though things look bad, we'll find a way to win."

The ground came alive under our feet. Medic screamed and I reached for her. She buried herself into my arms. I held her as the rocking subsided.

"Guys, Nana here! You may want to see this! Sending it to the medical bay computer!" Nana said via the com.

A computer screen flickered. We turned to it as Nana sent it the link to the main computer. Outside, the seas roiled and foamed. Nana paned the camera up. A pair of gargantuan legs came into view. They were solid black and I saw the black spiked tail. The camera looked up even higher, bringing a gargantuan black torso with huge black arms. A pair of gargantuan wings flapped into view. Finally, the head came into view. A pair of black horns rose from the sides of the bald head. Black scars covered two red eyes.

"That is Final Sigma?" Axl asked, "Looks kinda like the guy X beat."

"That's because it is the guy X beat." I replied, "Medic, before you even ask, you wasted a copy."

"I figured as much." Medic said.

"Why doesn't Sigma drop dead so we don't have to deal with him?" Axl asked, "By the way, my hands are chafing from the cuffs. Mind setting me free? I'll be good."

I went and set him free from the cuffs. Axl rubbed his wrists as he stared up at the computer screen.

"Axl, I'm giving you a mission." I said, "I need you to go find Cinnamon and convince her to save X. Can you do that? Star, gather your guardians. Rebola, gather your demonploids. We are going into battle. I know things look hopeless right now. We are all that stands between Final Sigma and the end of the world as we know it. Let's go!"

We jogged outside as Axl ran off in search of Cinnamon. If anyone could convince her to save X, it would be him. Medic joined us wordlessly. I almost told her to stay behind, but I knew we'd need her healing touch if we were to survive. Plus, with her buster, she could help us out. Sigma turned to us.

"No X, eh? Oh, I forgot. I damaged X beyond repair. How does it feel, your only hope of winning slowly dying by inches in front of your face?" Sigma laughed cruelly.

"X may not be with us in body, but he is here in spirit!" I let lose a fury of ice attacks. Sigma didn't flinch.

"Demonploids! Rainbow!" Rebola ordered.

The seven Demonploids formed a circle around Sigma and raised their hands to their jewels on their chests. Each of them glowed in their color of the rainbow. Seven colors ringed Sigma, pulling at the core within him. He screamed, and I saw a clear patch of armor. I hit with a Raganok, dealing damage. The spot closed up, but the damage didn't heal.

"Did you see that?" I called.

"Yes! We saw! Lets us use Rainbow again! Guardians, Zero! Hit him where the armor is clear of darkness!" Rebola answered, "Demonploids! Rainbow!"

Again, they formed a rainbow circle that became a band of color pulling at the Core. I hit another clear spot with another Raganok. This went on for some time. Medic shifted to her super mode and charged her buster to the max. I glanced her way just as she nailed a hit on a clear patch that cracked the armor. She shifted to normal, shaking her buster arm to get it to cool. Sigma only stood there, taking our attacks.

"Pathetic. Should I take you out now, or continue our little game?" Sigma sneered, raising a giant sword. He rammed it down into the ground, causing the world to turn white. Screams filled the air. I shot to Medic and wrapped my wings around us, shielding us from harm. I felt liquid hot fire burning my wings and Medic reached out with a gentle hand to sooth the burning. The light grew even brighter. Medic gasped and drew her hand back. Ugly blisters coated the back of her hand. The fire reached my armor, causing even more pain. I clenched my teeth in an effort not to cry out. Medic focused on her unburned hand and helped dilute the pain. Even she couldn't take the pain away. Just as it felt I was going to be cooked alive, the light faded and I pitched forward into darkness.

**AXL**

"Cinnamon!" I called for the umpteenth time. There was no answer. Thinking, I went toward another little secret that only we knew about. To get there, I felt along the wall for a little green button designed to look like a light and pressed it. A wall off my right hissed open and I went through the opening as the wall hissed back into place behind me. Lights lit up the short hallway as I walked into a well lit room. Cinnamon was there.

"I'm not going to save X for the last time." Cinnamon scowled.

"I'm not here to ask you to. I came because you are my friend and I don't like to see you upset." I responded, going to her side.

"Then get me home." Cinnamon refused to make eye contact.

"I was like you at one time." I looked at her, "I worked for the Red Alert Syndicate. Red, my boss, wasn't very nice. He worked us hard. Often, I'd find myself with six to nine different missions to deal with. It was very stressful and not fun. I finally left, only to be captured as a rogue by Zero. I offered to join the Maverick Hunters and X put me through the entrance test. I did pretty good and X took me under his wing. I have never found a better Senpai then X. I rose through the ranks rapidly. I'm currently a S rank hunter."

"I'm doomed to spending eternity here chugging out refined Supra Force Metal." Cinnamon said, finally looking into my eyes, "I'd rather be in a medical bay, saving lives."

"You could be in a medical bay saving lives." I said, "Zero and the others went out to battle Final Sigma. They are going to need your help soon. You don't have to save X."

"Then lets go." Cinnamon and I walked back into Medical bay. I saw the computer screen as did Cinnamon. She gasped, seeing the injured Reploids and her sister, standing alone against Final Sigma.

"Medic! She needs help!" She turned toward X, "They need him!" She went to X, whose stats hovered at the red line. Cinnamon closed her eyes and focused. X glowed a soft golden color that turned white as Cinnamon's healing touch reached the Pure in him, "X, wake up. They need you. Zero needs you."

X's broken body healed up fully, but he slept on. Cinnamon was panting from her task.

"X, we need you. Final Sigma." I tried, "Come on, wake up!"

Nothing.

"X, please." Alia choked back a sob, "Please, wake up! I don't want to live without you! I want us to be more, so much more then a Hunter and his Navigator. You have to wake up! X, I love you!" She leaned down and gently kissed him.

X blinked, and woke up. Slowly, he sat up.

"Alia, I was wondering when you'd finally get around to it. I love you to." He told her.

"No time for this." I reached over and turned X's head toward the computer screen, "We've got gargantuan and ugly to deal with."

"Final Sigma?" X asked, "Axl, you are with me. Lets go. They need help. Cinnamon, thanks. I'll need you too. I want you to tend to the injured as quickly as you can."

"I'm on it." Cinnamon smiled, "Let's get moving."

We ran out into the battlefield. Cinnamon went from Reploid to Reploid, healing as she went. X nodded to me and winked. I winked back as I went behind him, "Ready?"

"Lets do it." X nodded.

I fired my jet pack, lifting X into the air. Together we streaked toward Sigma.

"Hey! Save some Sigma for me!" Zero joined us, "Ready X?"

"Ready." X held on to my right hand while Zero took his left hand, "Buster fully charged and ready! You two know his weakness."

We reached the back of Sigma's head and X went falcon as he dropped, firing his buster at point blank range as Sigma turned to him. Sigma screamed, the buster getting through the Core easily. He swatted us aside. Zero recovered first with X below him. I was falling, my jet pack burned out. I focused, shifting into my white armor and reactivating my jet pack in time to avoid being plastered on the ground.

"Demonploids! Rainbow force!" Rebola and the demonploids rejoined the battle, "X! thank god you are here!"

"Guardians! Fall in and prepare for action Delta Omega!" Star ordered, "Fusion! Where were you?"

"I was off fighting Shadow! I defeated him in time to see someone else dragging Medic away. I was damaged from the fight so I went to Cinnamon who healed me. My com was knocked out, sorry." Fusion replied, "Then I found a secret door and you know how much I love to explore."

Bard tucked into a ball. Star leveled his Buster at him. Fusion and Lilac locked arms. Bard rocketed forward toward the two females who spun, sending him airborne. A ring, a burst of fire, and Stars buster shot joined the rolling Bard who slammed into the back of Sigma's head. He rolled, causing even more damage. As he fell away, the demonploids formed a rainbow, and linked arms. This time, seven rings formed, each a different color of the rainbow. Sigma screamed, the Core part of him being torn away. X hit with a slew of charged shots, leaving behind a trail of damage. Zero hit next with a Raganok, and I shot up the front of Sigma, my pistols locked into crossbow form. I fired an arrow at Sigma's head that caused some damage. Sigma raised his sword and thrust it into the ground.

"He's doing the burning light again!" Zero dove for Medic.

"It's not going to hit!" a white glow surrounded X, "Get close to me!"

I dove, pulling Cinnamon along with me. We passed through the growing glow. Sigma's attack hit and X steeled himself. The Demonploids climbed higher, out of range. Star and Bard were with us while Fusion and Lilac followed the Demonploids.

"Is this the Pure?" I asked.

"Yes." X replied, "We need a better strategy."

"You have to go Seraph." Zero turned to his friend.

"No way." X looked away, "You saw what happened the last time I went Seraph. I attacked and hurt my own friends."

"It was your first time, X. you simply lost control. Same thing happened to me on my first time going Absolute." Zero replied, "You'll be fine. Just remember who your friends are."

"I can't. My Seraph form is just too dangerous to use." X refused.

"Somebody is going to go Seraph!" I shifted into X form, "And I'll be happy to do it too!"

"Axl, drop it." X sent a wave of Pure my way, forcing me back into myself, "It is just too dangerous."

"Dangerous? Back while you were a Maverick, you went Seraph and later saved us from the cannon! I saw control. You can do it!" Medic spun to him.

"Wait a minute!" Star pulled out a copy chip, "I found this with Spider. I hear you can use these, X." he handed the chip over to X who studied it.

"Spider uses cards to attack, so I bet I'll acquire one of his card attacks." X inserted the chip into his buster, "Hopefully, it will be one of his strong attacks." His buster glowed softly, "And thank goodness it is his exploding yellow card attack."

"I still say you need to go seraph." Zero complained.

Sigma's attack faded, giving X a much needed reprieve. We picked up the attack again, giving our all to damage Sigma. Again and again we struck. Nether side was willing to give an inch to the other side. I hit the ground and roll, coming up panting as X rose behind me, shielding us from a burning light attack.

"We are at a stand still!" I wheezed, trying to catch my breath, "Go seraph! It is the only way to stop him!"

"NO! I will not go seraph!" X shot back, "I don't want to hurt any of you!"

"We don't have time for this!" I screamed at him, "We can't win like this!"

The attack faded. X and I turned to Sigma in time to see his tail flying at us. X dove, but I wasn't fast enough. I flew backward to slam through a wall. Gasping, I tried to rise. Cinnamon came charging in and healed me.

"I can't keep this up any more!" Cinnamon was panting, "I can't keep healing you guys! I'm going to burn out!"

Zero screamed, hitting the ground and sliding past the opening my body created. Seconds later, Medic ran by. A second after that, a pair of charged shots flew at Sigma.

"You stay here and rest for a bit. I'm needed out there." I rejoined the fight to see Sigma grab X and toss him aside and X lay deathly still. I ran toward him, only to get swept up by Sigma's tail. I activated my jet pack to slow myself down and land near X.

"X!" I nearly overshot him as raced to him. Medic was on her way over, "X?" his chest rose and fell softly. Good, he was still alive. Medic was still several yards out.

**X**

"X, come on, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Megaman and Roll both staring down at me.

"I'm dying again, aren't I?" I rose to my feet.

"No, you are knocked out." Megaman replied bluntly.

"I know, use the Pure to stop the Core." I rolled my eyes, "I'm waking up."

"Your friends are right." this came from a new voice.

"Protoman." Megaman turned, "You aren't a part of this!"

"Oh, Roll gets to be here and I don't? Light didn't use just your schematics to make him you know." Protoman stepped from the shadows. He was red and grey and looked like Megaman.

"Sizzling Circuits, Protoman! Just because Light found your schematics while making him doesn't mean he used them!" Megaman growled.

"Back off, you two." Roll stepped between the two reploids, "We are here for a reason."

"Right. Light sent us to convince him to go Seraph." Protoman said.

"Correction! Light sent me!" Megaman screamed, being held back by Roll, "You aren't a part of this!"

"And who sent Roll?" Protoman asked.

"I'm not going Seraph!" I started.

"I came of my own free will." Roll replied, "Someone has to translate Mr. Science Nerd's huge words here. I have to ask, what processed you to read those science books of Lights for, anyway?"

"I was bored!" Megaman snapped, "And I was tired of not understanding Dr. Willy's long words whenever we fought!"

"I'm still here." I tried again.

Protoman walked over to me.

"Come. Leave those two to their quarrel." He led me away from Roll and Megaman who were still arguing over reading Lights science books, "I know how you feel about going Seraph. I would be scared too. You only lost control when you first went Seraph because the form was new to you. Remember your Ultimate Armor? You had to work on staying in control then too. Just remember who your friends are. You will be fine. Go get them, little bro." Protoman smiled, and I woke up to see Axl and Medic kneeling over me, worry on their faces. I tried to talk, but no sound came from my mouth.

"Easy, X. I had to reboot your systems. Give yourself a minute for everything to come back on line." Medic soothed. Axl gave my left hand a friendly squeeze.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as I found my voice.

"Sigma caught you and threw you into a wall. The shock of the blow caused you to go off line." Medic explained, "It took me a few tries to successfully reboot your systems. You are going to feel a little sluggish, but it will pass."

"I thought for sure you were dead." Axl said, "I nearly got myself killed trying to get to you."

"You stay here and rest a bit. I'm needed out in battle. Axl, you stay and rest a bit too." Medic ordered, "I don't want to see you out there for the next ten minutes." She ran back out into battle. I noticed the curiously Axl shaped opening in the wall.

"Long story short. I got blasted through the wall and Cinnamon healed me. We've been using this area as a resting place ever since." Axl explained, "Sigma hasn't found it yet."

I sat up, and was instantly hit with a wave of dizziness. Axl reached out to steady me as it passed.

"I'm okay. I sat up too fast." I told him, "I've made up my mind. I'm going seraph."

"Are you sure?" Axl asked.

"Don't start. I don't have much of a choice." I replied, "Our ten minutes are up."

We raced back into battle. Zero screamed suddenly and I spun to see him dragging himself toward Medic, who lay in a crumbled bloody heap at Sigma's feet. Both of Zero's legs were in ruins. I looked around. Bard lay in a dent in a wall, unmoving. Fusion and Lilac were crumbled together next to a door. Star lay in a pool of blood, gasping weakly. Cinnamon was beside him, trying to heal him. The Demonploids were straining to keep the Core away from Sigma. Axl ran to Cinnamon. Stars wounds closed up as Cinnamon healed him. She went to Bard next and then to Fusion and Lilac.

"We can't hold out much longer, Megaman!" Rebola screamed.

"Hurry, defeat Sigma already!" Mazda screamed.

I closed my eyes and scrolled through my armor list, going straight to Seraph. My legs fused together and formed a point. My arms detached from my shoulders while my pinkies melted into my ring fingers as my fingers grew into sharp claws. My back opened up to allow my growing wings to form. My armor grew harder and I opened my eyes.

"Your seraph form doesn't scare me!" Sigma hissed, "I'll still beat you easily!"

"You wish." I shot into the sky with a strong down stroke. Sigma followed. I led him far away from Giga base, "Now, we fight." I raised my left hand and struck Sigma across the face.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sigma raised his sword, "Any last words?"

"You'll never win." I growled back, flexing my claws.

With a deafening roar of fury, Sigma rushed me, sword slashing downward toward my chest. Something green flashed, stopping the sword. Zero. A hail of arrows rained down on Sigma, Axl. Zero was in his Absolute form while Axl had donned his white armor.

"I will not let you win!" Zero snarled, "I fight for Medic!"

"X is not going to take you on alone. He's going to take you on with us! We are a team, and your worst nightmare!" Axl added.

"That's right." I smiled, "Alone, I fall. With my best friends, I stand strong!" raising my clawed hands, I focused. A silvery blue light began to shine, growing larger and brighter at the same time. Zero forced Sigma to lose his sword, while Axl darted around his head, pelting him with arrows. The light flowed into my hands, and I struck out, ripping a large chunk of armor off of Sigma's chest. He merely grinned sadistically at us, and the next thing I knew, a wire shot from his left arm and hit me in the chest. I felt my energy draining rapidly. Zero flew to the wire and hacked at it with his Z-saber. It suddenly snapped and I staggered backward a few feet. Sigma healed himself with the energy he stole from me. I growled, and several bolts of lightening crashed around us. I unleashed a withering burst of fire from both of my busters. Sigma vanished, and I felt something slam into my gut, knocking the wind out of me. Sigma reappeared and sent a kick at my neck. Panting, I caught his foot and threw him aside. Zero launched himself at Sigma with a hard right cross followed by a quick left hook to Sigma's jaw. I recovered my breath as Axl dove, leaving a trail of bullets in his wake that pelted Sigma's face. Sigma threw Zero aside and swatted Axl out of the sky. I charged, the Pure burning within me for release. As I rushed Sigma, I gathered the Pure into my claws and let it go. Sigma screamed. White cracks ran along his body.

"Final Strike!" I ordered.

Together we struck, a fury of blows that forced more white cracks to form on Sigma. With an explosion of blackness, Sigma died. Exhausted, I reverted to myself.

"We did it!" Axl cheered, "Sigma is done!"

"You okay, X?" Zero appeared beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him.

"Lets get back to the others." Zero took the lead, with me just behind him in Falcon form. Axl followed us, clearly beside himself with excitement. We landed outside where the battle had begun. The Guardians stood in a line, Cinnamon between them. Medic ran to Zero as soon as he landed. Alia was waiting for me as Axl was swept into a hug by Cinnamon.

"Sigma is gone." I explained, "We defeated him. He's never coming back."

"Sigma is really gone?" Alia hugged me tightly, "Oh, X! You did it!"

"If it weren't for Zero and Axl, I would have lost. They deserve some of the credit too." I smiled down at her.

"Fools!"

We looked up to see the Demonploids falling toward us, the Core free of them. It whirled, and tentacles shot out to grab me.

"The Core!" Rebola screamed.

"X!" Alia tried to hang on to me, but we were torn apart.

"How pathetic!" I was yanked up toward the vortex, "I will destroy the one who damaged me!"

"He's not the one you want!" Mazda struggled to her feet, "Let him go!"

"Demonploid!" Mazda screamed and crumbled to the ground, "He carries the Pure!"

I struggled uselessly as I was drawn ever closer to the vortex.

"X!" Zero screamed.

I smiled down at them, "It's okay. I know what must be done."

"Be careful, X!" Axl screamed.

I was drawn into the vortex. The Pure came at my bidding and I let it gather until the light grew so bright it hurt to look at it. The darkness pressed around me, and I let the Pure go. Silvery blue light blazed, causing the Core to scream in agony. Suddenly, I saw daylight as I found myself falling. The Pure blazed even brighter, eagerly devouring it's sworn enemy. Then it was all over. Exhausted beyond words, I fell toward the ground. The darkness that enveloped me was a gentle respite.

I opened my eyes to medical bay. Medic, Cinnamon, and Lifesaver were all around me.

"Good to have you back, X." Medic smiled.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"It has been six days." Cinnamon said, "We are home in Alpha Base. You feel up to seeing visitors?"

"Yeah." I replied, "When do I get out?"

"Not for another two weeks yet." Lifesaver chuckled, "You are still pretty weak yet."

At that moment, Zero, Axl, and Alia came in followed by Signus. Alia hugged me while Axl and Zero couldn't stop smiling. Even Signus was smiling.

"It's really over, right? Sigma is really gone, right?" I asked.

"Sigma is gone. You did it." Signus smiled.

"It's all over? No more fighting?" I asked.

"The war is over. We are free." Zero said, "Can I tell him, Medic?"

"Go right on ahead, love." Medic smiled.

"I'm going to marry Medic!" Zero's smile grew bigger.

"Congrats, Zero!" I smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"Okay, guys. X isn't going to get better without resting." Lifesaver was smiling. The others left, leaving me alone with Lifesaver. I was tired.

"So, Zero is going to be your son in law." I looked up at him.

"I'm happy as long as Medic is happy. I've never seen her so happy before." Lifesaver said, "my life is complete. I'm doing the thing I love, my children are happy, and I'm happy. You rest, now."

I drifted off in my first deep stress free sleep in a long time. I recovered faster then Lifesaver thought possible and left medical bay 8 days later. Medic and Zero were married in a small ceremony by Signus and settled down to a long life together. Alia and I grew closer together. Douglas studied the force generator inside Cinnamon and built his own generators to take her place on Giga island which allowed Cinnamon to go home to Alpha base. Peace had truly been achieved.

**The End**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: It is finally finished! It took me longer to finish then I thought. Up next is Corruption, which will be up mid to late October. Corruption takes place well after Crisis and deals with X trying to cope with a new Maverick uprising with himself as their target. Plus, we will learn about what happened to the virus in him. See ya'll then!**


End file.
